Blank Page
by kurenohikari
Summary: It's been a year, a year full of pain and sorrow. A year in which nothing meant anything for Brian. After loosing Justin at the bombing in Babylon everything was white and black. However... what will happen if one day suddenly everything changed? What if he had never really met Justin? Then why does he remember everything they had gone through while the gang don't know who he is.
1. Why always me?

"Justin!" I yelled, finally waking up from that horrible nightmare. However, my happiness was short lived when I remembered that it wasn't a nightmare... Justin was really gone this time "Sunshine..." I whimpered pathetically.

A year ago I would have rather died than act as the pathetic idiot I've become. But there is a difference between then and now... a year ago I used to have Justin by my side. I scoffed at that thought, I didn't even have him then. He had left me... again. And neither time I could blame him for it, he might have been the one to walk away. But who was the one who kept repeating how the door of the loft was always open, that I wasn't forcing him to stay... making him feel as if he left it wouldn't be a big deal.

 _That's bullshit!_ I screamed in my head angrily, but not at him. Never at Justin. Angry at me, for being such a bastard that always breaks whatever he touches.

The worst thing is that I know he always knew I never meant it... at least almost always. The episode with the fiddler the only time he stopped being able to read me as he always _only_ could, but I can't blame him for that. He was in a bad place after the... bashing, and I wasn't taking good enough care of him. However, even then, every time he walks out of the door, he does it knowing that he'll come back. He was always the strong one, the brave one, the more mature one. He would always choose to carry the baggage and the blame of leaving, because he knew that we just needed time apart. That he needed time away from my antagonizing self. Because he knew that if we stayed in the same direction we would end up hurting ourselves so much that not even the love we felt for each other would be able to fix us.

 _There I said it! What a pathetic cliché I am! That I was only able to learn the lesson when I've lost the most important person in my life. The only man I've ever loved and will always love._ I thought sadly at the reminder that I didn't have my sunshine anymore.

I wasn't the same anymore. The only thing I do is sleep (if the nightmares, let me), eat (just enough to survive), make money with Kinnetik (so Gus can have the future I never did), and spend time with my son- my only reason for continuing living. Luckily the girls saw that and stayed In Pittsburgh, so I could see Gus everyday, he's the one that gives me the energy of waking up every morning. I found in Melanie a friend I always thought I had with Michael, but after the way he betrayed me soon after Justin's funeral... he is as good as dead for me.

I didn't trick anymore or go to Babylon, I sold the building as soon as the police were done with the place. I can't even go near that place without hearing bombs or throwing up at the memory of my loved one's bloody corpse. It has been the prom all over again, just amplified by a thousand. I was finally ready to give Sunshine everything he had always wanted from me, and it wasn't monogamy- although I am ready for that as well- or a white fence, but I... just me and my love. Something so simple, yet so scary and complicated at the same time. However... now there is no one to give it to.

 _I never even liked the party lifestyle!_ I exclaimed in my head.

I just did it when I was young to forget about my problems, to escape from reality and try to have fun. But that's a joke. I never did have fun, I just felt even more hollow. Then I gained this reputation: The Stud of Liberty Avenue. That's even a bigger joke. I was just a guy, a drop dead handsome man indeed, but a man nonetheless, who went to Babylon to drink, do drugs and have sex- I can do that anywhere but there is a bigger buffet to choose from there. I don't even like- or know for the matter- to dance! I thought when I embrace my new 'me' I would achieve the happiness I've been looking for, and for a long time I thought I did. But at the end of the night the sorrow came back, but duplicated. I continued living like that because it was easy my life back then, empty and sad, but easy. I worked, made money, went only once a week for family dinners, threw money at said family, as my only way of expressing my love for them.

Had in night stands with no feelings and no risk of getting hurt, but even then it hurt whenever I fucked those men. Men that will only see me as a sex God and use me to get the best night of their lives, but why did it hurt even then? Maybe because even then I was looking for more? Unconsciously wanted to find the one that would finally see me for what I am? That would love me for what I am and not what I can give him-money, sex, an exciting life? The one that would love when not even my own family, both biological and adopted, loved me?

But then came Justin, and God knows I wasn't ready for him. Who knows, maybe I would have never been ready for him. But he loved me, not Brian Fucking Kinney. He loved _me_. He loved this broken, incomplete, shallow man. Who did nothing but hurt him and humiliate him since the moment he stopped being useful, as bad as it sounds, to him. I used him, the same way they used me. And God, was I angry and ashamed. He made me feel dirty for treating him as such, made me feel angry at not being able to enjoy casual sex as I used to- _did I ever even enjoyed casual sex? Or was it another way to escape?_ -, he made me feel angry when I felt guilty for hurting him. I tried my best to push him off the Kinney cliff, his life would have been much better without me. I had sex in front of him, even orgies, to hurt him enough to run off and to show him, show myself, that I didn't care. That Justin wasn't so special. But I am a selfish man, whenever he came back, I always took him in again. He is my worst drug the one I could never get enough, it might have taken me almost five years to admit it but I finally did. And now I'm in abstinence.

Now I am ready for him... for us. But he is gone... and I'm alone.

 _But that's what I wanted, wasn't it?_ I scoffed bitterly in my head. _Since the moment he stalked me down that first day, I wanted him gone. I wanted my life back. Now that I have it, I should be happy, shouldn't I? My wish came true, Justin is gone and I am single again. The legend of the Stud of Liberty Avenue can live on... THE SAME DAMN REPUTATION THAT TOOK MY SUNSHINE AWAY!_

"Whether it's up there... or down, give him to me again please. Just give me a second chance I will pay anything for it. My soul, my beauty, my life, my freedom, my wealth, anything... but please, don't take my Sunshine away... please" fresh tears began to roll down my cheeks again, but this time I couldn't stop them "I will be better this time... I won't hurt him... I'll... I'll treat... him... like the prince... he... is" I was hyperventilating, surely the start of another panic attack. They have become common since the bombing. But I couldn't stop, I didn't know if anyone was listening to me, but I _have_ to have him back "I wo... won't tri... trick... or dri... drink. I... I'll b... b... be... a... go... goo... good... b... b... bo... o... oy".

Everything was starting to turn black, I think I stopped breathing, but just before I passed out a piercing pain attacked my head.


	2. Explanations

When I woke the next morning my head hurt like a bitch, never in my life I've felt such pain. No hangover or beating by the bastard of Jack made me feel like this, it is as if the sorrow in my heart was being reflected in my body... and it _hurt._

"You know, smacking your head against the headboard won't make the pain go away. Drink this, it's a mix herb tea that will surely help you calm down" I froze when I heard the uninvited person's voice, it was familiar, but at the same time I couldn't place it "It will take a few days until it'll be gone, but after today I'm almost sure it will become bearable and you'll be able to go back to work. Taking in almost six years of experience in one night, it's a toll, especially in a human's body. Talk about changing over night" she laughed at her own joke, but I could only stare at her with my jaw hanging- not understanding what the hell was going on "By the way, I sent a text to Cynthia from your phone telling her that you are taking a sick day. She's a dear, this early she loves you and cares for you. You better call her later, she was quite worried considering the messages you received from her in the last ten minutes" Mysterious Marilyn placed a cup of smoking tea on the night table next to the bed "Drink it" she ordered me "We have a lot to talk about" with that said she left the room and headed towards the small kitchen of the loft.

I stayed sitting in my head, leaning against the headboard, not believing that just happened. After a while of just staring at space, blinking stupidly I closed my mouth and shook my head, trying to chase the illusions away. I decided that I've finally lost my mind and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

 _What the hell did she mean by 'changing over night'? It took me almost five years for that? More than one almost death experience? And the death of the love of my life?!_ I thought confused by all this. _And that about 'in a human's body? If I'm not human what am I?! Also, HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN?!_

I decided to take my time, if she barges into my loft uninvited and demands things from _me_. I will make her wait and give her the whole Kinney experience... and it's not a pretty one. I shaved, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before heading to my room to dress up with a pair of yoga pants and a Calvin Klein's wife-beater. Then I took the mug from the night table, surprised that it was still warm, and exited my bedroom.

"Took your time" Mysterious Marilyn accused me, crossing her arms with pursed lips and a true queen's glare. She huffed when I didn't say anything "It doesn't matter. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about. I made you chocolate chips pancakes, you have to eat something".

"Justin's favorites" I said under my breath, and just like that all the pain came back to me. And no matter how many times it happened before, it's weight still crashed me and took me by surprise.

"He never really died, you know" her words froze me. I stayed still for a long time, before I finally took my gaze away from the pancakes towards her. My look said it all: _'Are you insane?!'_ "Look at the date" she handed me a newspaper.

"Why the hell do I care what the damn date is?!" I finally yelled at her, snapping out of my shock "You broke into my loft, made yourself at home, demanded stuff from me as if I were a puppy waiting for your call and then... then you tell me that Sunshine is alive! HE DIED YOU STUPID WHORE! He's been dead for a year now. Do you enjoy playing these sick games?! Making me hope for a minute, even knowing how impossible it is, that my sunshine might be alive to then crush them into dust and dance tap on my heart. I saw his body! His bloody..." I couldn't finish the sentence because I had to rush towards the bathroom so I wouldn't puke all over my expensive sofa.

I hated to show this kind of weakness, not that I think about it so much anymore. Not since _his_ death. But every time I think about the time I found Justin's dead body... it made me sick. The headache amplified while I was throwing up.

 _What the hell did I drink last night?!_ I complained in my head. Suddenly a newspaper was held in front my head, from someone behind me. I was about to yell at Marilyn again and threaten her with calling the police when someone caught my eye. _What the fucking hell?!_

"It's impossible... that can't be today's newspaper..." I thought out loud, not believing my eyes but my guts told me otherwise. However, I ignored them. I couldn't let myself hope... it would destroy me.

"It is, why don't you check your phone, then" she advised me.

I wanted to kick her out, call the police on her and forget this morning ever happened. But... if there was a possibility... no matter how small or impossible it is... I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't take it. So I followed her advice and rushed towards my bedroom, where my phone rested on my night table. I scrolled through my messages and still couldn't believe my eyes, no matter how imposing the evidence was.

"Why is Cynthia telling me to not worry about Ryder, because I am his favourite. Or Lindsay asking if I've finally decided if I am giving them my sperm. Or the bastard of Michael asking me where I am, over and over again. As the meaningless puppy, he is" I demanded to know, sitting down on my bed because everything was too much.

 _Did I time travel to the past?_ I asked myself, not knowing what else could be happening. _Did someone hear my praying last night and decided to give me a second chance?_

"Before you start jumping to conclusions: no, you didn't time travel and NO, no one was brought from the death. Those two things go against nature and are very dangerous. You DON'T want to mess with time or life" she told me, crushing my hopes all over again "What you just experience is a premonition" now she had my attention back "Last night when you went to sleep, you were in 2006 and when you woke up you were back in 1999. But that's not really what happened. Last night when you went to sleep you had come back from a family dinner in Debbie's, where the girls ambush you with the big question in front of everyone. The three of you had a big fight before you cut your visit short and returned here. You went to bed, woke up with me in your home... and here we are" she explained.

"But... that's impossible... it's been more than six years since then" my eyes widened at the scariest thought of my life "Wait! If yesterday I was at Debbie's and it was 1999... what about Justin?!".

"He was at home, after his first junior day in St. James. Family dinner, played with his sister for a while and then slept late after talking for more than two hours with Daphne over the phone" she told me, smiling sympathetically "He hasn't met you yet... and you technically haven't either".

 _I've... I've never met Justin?! No. No, that can't be true. It can't be true that the only good thing that has ever happened to me... never happened. I CAN'T RETURN TO BE THAT MAN AGAIN! The hollow man that nothing meant anything for him, the man that never knew love... the man that didn't have Sunshine in his life._ My head was exploding with every passing thought, as I felt another panic attack starting.

"Oh my boy..." absent-mindedly I heard Marilyn sigh sadly, and felt her arms around me as she calmed me down. But I could only concentrate on making sure to find a way to never forget every memory I had of my loved one "Calm down Brian, no one is taking your memories from him. Justin and everything you were supposed to go though will always remain with you... for good or bad".

"I don't understand" I murmured brokenly, not knowing what else to do anymore. My world has been turned upside down for a third time in less than a decade... or day? I don't know anymore.

"I know my boy, but that's why I am here. I'll explain everything" she assured me. She waited for me to calm down before starting to talk again, but not letting me go "Everything that you remember from this day on didn't really happen. You were given the ability to see your future and the chance to change it. Justin was never meant to die that night, the one that was supposed to get hurt was Michael. But the bastard... the bastard of Michael changed that outcome. The worst thing is that he would have survived the bombing and there wouldn't have been any lasting effects. Not like Justin after the bashing..." with every word she spoke I felt my anger return, but this time towards the one I once thought as my best friend and his betrayal "You were supposed to find him and tell him you love him. You were supposed to buy him a state, a palace worth your prince. You were supposed to propose to him" I felt my eyes watering again. We were supposed to have such a beautiful future... but it was all taken away by the bastard of Michael! I should have ended our friendship after the munchers' party "Now you have the chance".

"You are are saying that I saw the future... my sunshine is alive and out there waiting for me to find him?" I moved away from her embrace so I can see if she was telling the truth. I might have turned into a pathetic pussy since Justin's death... or future death? But I will never be stupid, and my bullshit detector was still in perfect shape.

"Yes, Justin is out there waiting for you" she assured me, and just like that all the life came back to me "But remember that he is still sixteen, take it slow with him. You don't have to wait a year to have him in your arms again, but at least wait until he turns seventeen and is ready to show the world who he truly is".

"I can at least drive towards his school to see that he is truly alive? I _need_ to see him!" I sounded desperate, but that was only fair when I felt even worse. It was kind of ironic that me who was so against the idea of needing anyone but myself, now I needed someone to be able to breath without feeling as if my world was crashing down. When she nodded her head, I breath a sigh of relief. But there were still some questions unanswered "Who gave me this ability? Was it a one time thing or will it happen again? Why was I given this chance?".

"I can't tell you who exactly did this, but I can tell you that I work for them and they can be trusted. Don't worry, it was just a one time thing, it doesn't mean that you'll start seeing the future out of the blue. And as to why... that is something that _I_ don't even know. What I do know is that _they_ care a lot about your future with Justin being a happy one, so try to not commit the same mistakes that you did last time".

"I won't, I promise!" I swore "I learned my lesson, I will treat Sunshine with respect and let him in".

"But you'll have to remember that the Justin you'll meet isn't your strong and independent partner, he'll be an adolescent and just starting to discover who he is" she warned me, making me chuckle.

"Sunshine has always been strong and independent. He has always known who he is. What changed during the years is that he finally figured out what his place next to me is and what he really meant for me, but even when he was seventeen he already started guessing that he was more than just a warm body. That annoying genius!" I smiled sadly and happily, at the same time, at the memory of my beautiful lover... or future lover? It will take some time before I get used to this "He never should have gone through questioning his worth or how important he is, and he will not suffer like that ever again... or won't suffer at all? Cause that never really happened...?" I looked at her for an answer.

"Exactly" she smiled sweetly "You love him very much".

"More than life" I replied without thinking, but not regretting my words at all. It took me a lot of time... was going to take me a lot of time? to have the confidence to admit out loud how much I love Sunshine. But I am not going back to being like that, I'll shout it in the middle of Babylon if I have to.

"You know... you don't have to use this second chance to just repair your relationship with Justin. You can also fix things with Gus... and Hunter" my smile vanished at the mention of Hunter. The little boy who I let down and... and _that_ happened to him after Sunshine died.

"So tell me Brian... what will you do now?"


	3. For starting over

I remember that day as if it were yesterday, the day that I've found Hunter back in the street. The was nothing left out of the confident little shit he used to be. After being forced into prostitution by his own mother and catching STD, I was surprised at how much strength and life he still had. I always liked Hunter, even if I never showed it, because he reminded me of me. An angry boy from an abusive house who never got the love of a family while growing up. And because of that is that I evaded him, for he was the reminder of what I could have become if I didn't have Debbie there for me. When I found out that the professor and Michael adopted him I was relieved because it meant that he won't have to return to the street and will have the love of a family that I never had. The first time that he ran away, I didn't think too much of it, he surely was scared and acting out. I used to do that at the beginning, not trusting when someone treated me with kindness when I've never received it before. So when Hunter came back, I thought he would see that they care about him and wanted him in their lives. When it happened a second time... then I began to doubt if to leave Hunter in the hands of Michael and the professor was the right thing to do.

My doubts were confirmed not soon after Justin's funeral. At the time I didn't know what was wrong with Michael- I didn't know about his betrayal- I thought that maybe he was in shock after the bombing and that's why he was acting like _that_. But nothing, _nothing_ would justify what he said that night. Not even a week after my Sunshine's death, I came back to my loft late from work to find a mess. Clothes everywhere, sheets tore apart, paint all over the floor... At first I thought that I was robbed again, but when I noticed that only Justin's stuff were destroyed I was furious. However, not as much as when I discovered why almost everything I had left of my Sunshine was destroyed.

The idiot of Michael had come earlier without my permission, as always, and moved on without my consent. At the time I didn't know exactly what had gotten in his head, other than to believe he has lost his mind. When I found him in the kitchen, burning whatever the hell he was cooking, and demanded to know what the hell was going on, he just smiled at me- with a crazy edge that sent shivers down my spine- and began explaining to me how he had decided it was time we took the next step in our relationship. That now that Wonder Boy was gone there was nothing stopping them from being together. That he understood that when I finally was ready to have a relationship I chose _him-_ he spat the word with so much disgust that I was surprised I had never noticed how much my so supposed best friend hated my lover- because I felt guilty for the bashing. He apologized for making _me_ suffer by watching the professor and him get married, that he only did that as an act of jealousy in a moment of weakness when he thought I loved Justin more than him. But that sure was stupid, because he was the only one I ever loved, the only one I ever told 'I love you'- those words angered me the most, knowing how much it should have hurt Justin hearing them over and over again when I couldn't even tell him.

Michael continued babbling more bullshit for a while, but what shocked me the most was when he said: _"You don't have to worry anymore about Ben, he was always a placeholder for you Bri" how much I wanted to punch his face when he used Sunshine's nickname for me, but I abstained cause the last thing I needed was to be sued with assault "I already filled the paper of divorce and made sure to kick them out of the house"._

 _"Kick **them** out?" I had asked slowly, praying that I was wrong with my assumptions._

 _"Yes, I made sure that when Ben paid for the house the deed only had my name," he had smiled at me, as if I should be proud of him cheating his partner in that way "So, when Wonder Boy was finally gone you could move in without a problem. Aren't I smart? I haven't even had to spend a dime on the house, he's kind of an idiot for being a professor. He didn't even check that the house was also under his name! We can't fault Ben for being smitten with me and blindly following my whims. My charms were able to win over Brian Fucking Kinney, an STD boring and desperate professor stood no chance against me"._

 _He had thrown me, what was supposed, to be a seductive look, but the only thing he had been able to do was make me sick. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him with a shocked expression. I just couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth or that **this** was suppose to be my best friend._

 _"What about Hunter?" I had asked him fearful of the answer._

 _"Don't worry, I kicked him out as well. If anything he was the first to go. We can't have a whore in our home, it will be bad for your business" he had **assured** me with a **proud** smile "From now on you won't have to worry about anything. I learnt all I needed about being the best house spouse from my time with David. Wonder Boy's WASP upbringing is nothing compared to how good I am. I'll make sure your image won't be tainted, not like **he** did. He made you act recklessly and look bad, I won't do that. I'll turn you into the best you can be. We should be glad Wonder Boy is dead..."_

 _He hadn't gotten the chance to finish because I broke his nose with my fist. This time I hadn't taken the fault for Michael's mistakes. I had called the police and had him arrested with trespassing charges and had explained to the rest of the gang what had happened, no one could believe how they had missed the signs. Michael had been put in a psychiatric hospital, a public one cause I had refused to pay anything for him- even when I had been informed of how bad the patients were treated in those. This had caused the rupture of our mismatched family. Debbie couldn't believe that her 'perfect'- note, my sarcasm? - angelical boy was insane, and that all was my fault- as always. For once the gang had had my back and had called her out on her bullshit. Things scaled to the point I had to have my locks changed, Carl had to leave Debbie, Emmet had to move out and no one was going to the dinner._

 _Debbie only admitted she had been wrong months afterwards, when the police had finally found Hunter... or it's better to say, had found Hunter's body. The poor boy had died from an overdose. The worst wasn't knowing that he died- as bad as it sounds-, it was knowing what had happened to him before hand. When Michael had kicked him out, Hunter had returned to the streets... and to his old job. But not only that, he had gotten into drugs and alcohol. The state of his body had been horrible: all beaten, malnourish, raped repeatedly and damaged by the abuse of alcohol and drugs. The worst thing, is that I knew that he considered his STD as his death sentence... and at the end it wasn't what had killed him._

 _Since then I had never spoken to Michael again... well, I only did once again. When I found out about his betrayal..._

"Brian!" Mysterious Marilyn's voice snapped me back from my memories... no, not memories. My premonition "Well, what will you do now that you know the truth?".

"Easy, I'll call the police and child service on Hunter's mom. I'll hire the best lawyers to be sure that she looses every right, she has of her son and will never be able to have him again. But before going to court, I'll win Hunter's confidence over. If someone can do it is me, cause I know what it is to be in an abusive home. He should be ten around this time... tell me that the bitch of her mother didn't force him into prostitution yet" I demanded to know, I let a sigh of relief when she shook her head. _I still have time then_ , I thought happily to know I can change his future "Then, while the doctors check him over, the police and child service get his part of the story, I'll call the security system to change the locks and upgrade the system of the loft. I won't be robbed again... no, I won't let the robbery happen. It will take a while until my brain registers that my memories are premonitions of what should have happen in the future, not of what happened" I said the last part more to myself than to her, but she still chuckled at my words as if we were teenagers and I was sharing a secret "After that I'll call the building's owner and buy the loft above or under, whichever is available. I know that in the future, you saw I am suppose to buy him a state, and one day I'll surely will, but for now I want to stay away from everything that is suppose to happen so I can prevent Sunshine's death" she nodded understanding. Luckily I already have the plans of how I want the new loft to be. After Justin was gone... I began to imagine how could things have gone if I had acted differently.

"What about the situation with Gus?" she asked.

"I will meet with Melanie after I get child services' permission to be Hunter's foster father and start working on becoming his adopted father. I don't trust that boy's future in anyone's hand, especially not Michael and the professor's. Mel and I need to have a very due conversation, the fighting has to stop and we need to come to an arrangement. I won't lose my rights to Gus again, and I won't be a part time father either. He will stay with me three days a week, or I'll have to take them to court" I answered her.

I know that Lindsay never puts us against each other because she had evil intentions. She just needs us to fight to show her that way how important she is to us, for she left her parents' house with a lot of insecurity problems. They are at fault for her need to be perfect and have the perfect life- one that I needed to provide for her-, so she can show them how much better she is then her sister. What she never understood is that she doesn't need their praise to be happy, that she already was better than Lynette, and that all the fight affects Gus. This time around I'll make sure my son will not go through having his parents' fighting all the time. I know the feeling and it isn't a good one, I won't have my son suffering the same childhood as mine. Also, the conversation- if it goes well- might fix some problems they have in their relationship and prevent some events from happening, Like: cheating, splitting, cheating again, breaking up and then planning on moving to Canada. I don't have to worry about them accepting my request of Justin being the co-guardian of Gus with Melanie- in a future, I know that he still is very young for that kind of responsibility-, cause they've always loved him as a little brother.

"It seems like you have it all planned" she commented.

"I had a whole year thinking about all the 'what if' that were possible" I replied, she smiled sympathetically. Once I would have hated being the receiver of that kind of look, but I wasn't the same Brian anymore.

My attention turned to my phone when it rang, as soon as I saw it was Michael's I ignored it. However, a new doubt surfaced "In Cynthia's text she said that I am, and I quote: 'Ryder's favorite'. What the hell means that?! He sold the company to a bastard that ruined it, without telling me or making me a partner beforehand" I demanded to know, angry at the memory of my boss' betrayal.

"Do you remember how it was when you started to work for Ryder?" Marilyn asked me "Martin took you under his wing, as the son he never had, and boasted to everyone about how he had the best add-man in the business. How you built a future by yourself and achieved all you had without your daddy's help, like those spoiled children he hates so much. I can assure you he is planning on making your partner already, and if he ever decides to sell the enterprise he would wait until you had gained enough to buy him over. At least _this_ Ryder would" at my puzzled expression she explained "Martin started to get disappointed in you Brian, you began coming late for work and sometimes even with a hangover. In the future when the news that you slept with a client reach his ears, he started to see you differently, you weren't the boy he believed you were. The drop that spilled the glass was the issue with Kip Thomas, then he gave up on you. Because even if you were the boy that he dreamed you to be, you weren't showing it in your behavior" now that she says it... I really messed things up with Martin. What bothered me the most was that he had become the father figure I always wanted and desired... "You can still fix things up and show him what Brian Kinney is made of, at this point in the game he just believes that you are going through a bad streak. Just tell him that someone you held dear died recently and everything will be back to how it was. You wouldn't be lying, for you Justin was dead yesterday. And knowing Martin he won't even ask who died and won't ask you for proof".

"I think I will" I tell her "But for now I need a drink before I venture into the mess that fostering a child is" I state, standing up and heading towards my cabinet. I serve each other a glass of Beam before going back to my bedroom.

"For starting over" she cheered, lifting her glass.

"For starting over" I repeated doing the same, recognizing how true her words were.


	4. Hunter is back

**James/Hunter:**

"I love my mom, she is my mommy so I can't not love her. I know that she is a bitch, a crack whore, a slut, and all those words the mean men that she always bring home call her. But she is still my mommy, and I love her… until two weeks ago" I started speaking.

I was placed in a… stance?... stand? There was an old man sitting on another one, a taller one, next to me. He is looking at me, everyone is looking at me. My mom is looking at me, she looks angry, and I wanted to leave. But then I looked at my hero, he smiled at me and nodded encouragingly. I smiled slightly at him, and tried to calm down. If I wanted to stay with my new d… dad I needed to do this.

 _I can do this,_ I thought calmer.

"She has been trying to get me to meet with those bad men for a while, but I didn't want to. They are bad, rude and they hurt me and my mommy. Also, a nice old lady that used to live next to us always told me that I shouldn't let anyone touch me like those men wanted to, until I get older and it's someone I love a LOT. Otherwise, it would be rape. I didn't know what rape meant, so I look it up in a public library's computer. It was horrible… I didn't sleep for months without waking up screaming, finally I stopped, afraid of mom hitting me again… as she did every time I wake her up with my screams".

I hear my daddy saying bad words and looking very angry, I was scared for a little while, but then saw that his glare- the same one mommy gave me before she slapped me- wasn't directed at me.

He was glaring at mommy.

So I calmed down and continued: "When that mean man came two weeks ago to our home, I thought it was another meeting, they always go to her room- the only room of the small flat- and make very strange noises… similar to the ones of the video I saw that day at the library. But that can't be… I don't want my mommy hurt. So when that man didn't go to her room I relaxed, but when he gave her a plastic bag with what I think were pills I tensed again. 'My mommy is in pain' I thought sadly, I didn't want my mommy in pain so I went to ask her if I could do anything" I shuddered at the memory, "Can I have my daddy please?" I asked the old man next to me, I had to look up for he was too high.

I wanted to cry, but I was a big boy. I was daddy's little Hunter, and hunters don't cry. They are fearless and brave, facing beasts. Beasts like that mean man… like mommy.

The old man, that daddy called… fudge?... jude?... judge?, said ok and daddy rushed to my side. I smiled at that, cause it shows he cares. That he likes me, and wants me safe… mommy never cared? But daddy does!

"I'm here Hunter, don't worry my big boy. I'm not leaving, you can do this" daddy's words made me strong, and I could continue.

"Mom smiled at me and told me that I could please this man for her, then mommy will feel better. I thought she meant that I had to play with him… I didn't like the game. He… he to… touched me… where gra… granny said no… no one ca… can" I began to sniff, and I was afraid I wasn't daddy's brave boy anymore and he wouldn't want me.

But daddy still wants me: "Do we have to do this again?" He growled at the old man "Can't you just read the police report _and_ the child service's one?" Daddy glared at the man next to us.

I didn't dad to get into trouble, the man with the suit- the one daddy said will make sure I leave with him- told me we have to be respectful to the old man because he is important. But still I liked that daddy cares so much, that he doesn't mind getting into trouble for me. It made me feel warm inside… safe. I finally have someone to lean on, and know he will protect me: daddy is my hero.

I grab his shirt and tugged a bit, that caught his attention, making him look down "It's ok daddy, I can do this" I tell him, after calming down, before continuing "I didn't like it, so I yelled for help. The mean man hit me, mo… mommy let him… that's when daddy came. Men with uniforms broke the door down, daddy rushed through them and punched the mean man, making him fall on mom. The fall broke her arm" I look at the cast she has, but quickly turned my look away when she glared at me. Daddy's arms around me tighten, giving me comfort "Daddy then took me in his arms and cradled me against his chest, mumbling comforting words. I don't remember what happened next, everything went so fast. The cops cuffed mom and the mean man, I was taken to the hospital where a nice lady asked me some questions, then another cop came and asked me similar questions. Why do I have to answer the same questions two... three times?" I ask no one in particular "What I _do_ remember is daddy, he never left my side. I didn't... don't want him to leave my side. Daddy is my hero mister" I told the old man, looking at him. Trying to make sure he understands me, what I am feeling "Daddy came from nowhere and saved me from those beats, in all his rage he defeated the villains and saved the day... saved me. He cares about me, he says that he loves me... no one ever cared or loved me before. Please don't take him away from me!".

I know that I am bab... babilon... babbling! Yes, babbling. I know that I am babbling, but I have to make sure I don't loose daddy: "Daddy took me to this hotel, a very nice one and big! He gave me my own room and make sure that I have whatever I want. We went there because he is changing his loft to have me in there, because that nice lady of the hospital told him he needs to do so to keep me. Daddy is changing his life for me, he is a good man. Please let me stay with him! He cares! Whenever I woke him up with my screams after a nightmare he didn't hit me, he gathered me with a bed sheet- because I couldn't stand someone touching me- and hugged me, until I fell asleep again. He talks to me, he works from home for me, he plays with me, he puts me first... he wants me! My mom doesn't want me... but my daddy does... please don't take my daddy away from me!" this time I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes, when I stopped talking I was sobbing against my daddy's expensive shirt. But I didn't care, cause I knew daddy wouldn't hurt me for ruining his clothes... not like mom does.

I am safe with daddy... I want to stay with daddy... please God let me stay with daddy!

 **Brian:**

The whole courtroom is silent, we could just stare at Hunter as he cried himself to sleep. I couldn't believe the outburst that just happened... or the trust he has on me! Since he was placed under my care for the time being- until a verdict was given- he has been moody, untrusting, not letting me close to him unless it was to help him sleep, he even attempted to run away... twice. He didn't speak back when I tried to make a conversation, he made a scene demanding to change his food whenever he ordered from room service, he never played back, he made this couple of weeks impossible... damn it! He was testing me. Testing me to see if he could trust me not to be blinded by rage and hit him, testing me to see if I really wanted him in my life or were they just words... to see if he was just a charity case. Something that both Michael and Ben failed, repeatedly. But the might-have-been-Hunter of the future knew what the streets were like and didn't want to go back, so he stayed because he didn't have anywhere else to go. This young, hurt and still- thank God- innocent little Hunter doesn't, so he has the liberty of being more clear with his actions. Luckily I had gained his trust, and just like me he will do anything to keep those he trusts and hold dear to the heart close.

I hate myself for not noticing him, not noticing the clear signals of help that he was... would have been shown in that horrible future. I look down at my son, I don't need a damn paper to tell me who is my child- not like Mel- and Hunter is my son. I look down at the little boy in my arms and I could only stare at the beautiful unmarked boy and see myself, see my own actions being repeated in his. And I promised myself then that I will make sure he gets the help he needs, to fix him. I made a mental note to call Alex and arrange a weekly appointment with him for Hunter.

"I think that's enough" I declare, looking at the judge- daring him to say otherwise. The smart man just nodded, I descended from the stand and headed towards Phil- my lawyer. The courtroom seems to have snapped from their shock and began talking again, but silently to not wake up Hunter- or at least I think so "I will go out, I'll leave everything in your hands. Make sure that the bitch can't even be in the same city as my son" I hissed at him "If I stay longer I will kill that crack whore, and Hunter can't have me in prison".

Phil just nodded, I headed out without another word and wished to have a smoke. But I really can't fall back into one of my vices, not now that I have Hunter in my care... and also, not now that I am finally proud of the man I have become.

"That was beautiful!" exclaimed a very familiar voice behind me.

As soon as I had put Hunter on the bank next to the courtroom, we had just been in, I had an armful of a queened Emmett. He was crying in my chest as I held him, I didn't even care that he was ruining my Armani shirt with his make up- Hunter already did that with his tears. I was happy that I won't have to work so much to start showing the gang that I am a changed man, at least I'll have a friend back after the scene in the courtroom. Emmett after all, is a perceptive man, he knows the true nature of people and he'll defend his friends against anything. Hunter's words could only show my good nature, and being part of the gang plus being good made me in consequence his friend. And I couldn't be happier for that.

"Honneycut, what are you doing here? Is the rest of the gang as well?" I ask him. I kind of disappeared these two weeks, I've been so busy with the remodelling, with the process to adopt Hunter, working for Ryder, trying to make sense of everything that is going on with my life and making sure my son trusts me, that I didn't have time for anything else.

"I'm on my own- and don't call me Honneycut!" he snapped at me, but without the usual heat. He finally released me from his death hug, he stepped back a bit, trying to fix his ruined eyeliner "I just can't believe everything Hunter had to go through, and the way Ben and Michael never cared to help. We were so busy with praising him about what a good action they did by taking him in, that we didn't notice how he was continuing to be mistreated".

"I know Emmy Lou, but that's because we just couldn't see Zen Ben and Angel Michael do something bad. Also, we all thought the same: Hunter was off better with them than in the streets" I stopped talking as soon as I noticed what was happening "Emmett... did you... have you..."

"Wow, the great Brian Fucking Kinney is speechless. I never thought I would see the day" he commented with a smile and a wink "Yes Brian, I also had a prophesy. And before we ask no, I am the only one apart from you and Mysterious Marilyn".

"Do... do you know who gave us the ability?" I asked, when I finally was able to recover my speech. I didn't dwell too much into the fact that someone else had a prophesy, everything has become so crazy lately that this is the most normal thing that happened during the last two weeks. So, I just went on with it.

 _At least I am not on my own in this_ , I thought a bit relieved.

"I do, I can't say who they are and no, I don't work for them... it's complicated" he answered.

"What about us isn't?" I replied, making him snort a laugh.

"True. Now I have a question for you, why did you lie to Marilyn?" he asks, making me look at him confused "I mean, you told her that you would buy the loft from above or the one below to combine them. But Billy told me that you just remodelled your old loft. Why didn't you go on with the previous plan?"

"Before I started my two weeks from hibernation..." I started joking "I went to tell Ryder why I was taking a small vacation, he was so surprised and please with my change of character that he offered me a big chance. He saw the son he never had back in me and told me that if I keep this attitude in eleven months I will be the head of the new branch he is wanting to put in New York" I announced, a squealed happily but tried to keep it down for Hunter. That's why he turned to be my new best friend in Michael's place "I will get that chance for sure! So I just need a comfortable place here for both of us, and then in New York I can go all the way with an amazing penthouse. Ryder told me too that I don't have to take days off my vacation reserve, that I could work from home and then use those days to take Hunter to Disney during winter break. Also, Billy? The man I put in charge of my loft?"

"How the hell do you think that he was able to do everything you wanted in two weeks? And with such short notice? I used to date him and asked him to do this small favour for me, luckily he still does care for an old flame" was his snarky reply, but then he smiled at me "I'm happy for you Brian, I really am. You deserve to go to New York and have your dream of conquering the big apple. But... what about baby?"

"Calm down Honneycut, there is no life worth living in without Sunshine for me. You more than anyone knows that. I will find him, make him fall in love with me again and then convince him to apply to universities in New York. What's a better place for artists than New York?" I replied with my own sunshine smile, everything is going so well that I can't believe it. I am still scared to wake up and all of this being a dream "If you've been here for two weeks, what have you been doing? Why didn't you contact me before?" I asked, trying to chase those bad images away from me.

"Ah..." he sighed sadly, getting my full, worried attention "I can't live with Michael, Brian. Especially not with the harpy of Debbie coming all the time, no wonder that bastard never grew up. She still treats him as if he were five years old!" he exclaims in anger, and getting Emmett angry is very difficult... but after what those two did, no wonder he disappeared for two weeks as well "I had to move out into Marilyn's place and convince Billy to speed up the process of your loft and let me help out with the decoration" so I have nothing to worry about, if the loft was in Emmett's hands everything should be fine "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to take my son home, and then buy him a new wardrobe and toys as a celebration of our victory today. The rest... well, we'll just have to wait and see how the chips fall into place. But for now, will you be my son's godfather Emmy Lou? Cynthia already accepted being his godmother, but he still needs a..." once again, I have an armful of a queened Emmett "I take it's a yes".

"You bet it asshole!" he replies, voice muffled by my shirt.

"Brian!" Phil called out for me, coming out of the courtroom. I looked at my watch and saw that it hadn't even passed half an hour "We made it. She has no rights to James anymore, and they are giving her a full sentence. When she comes out of prison, she will not have any visitation right either, and thank to James' outburst I was also able to get her a restriction order for when she is out".

"Damn it!" I cursed, with a big smile which flattered when I noticed that he didn't mention anything about my rights "What about me? Can Hunter stay with me?".

"Yes, don't worry" he calmed me down "Normally it would require you to be his foster father for a year before the adoption, but this isn't a normal case so they made an exception and... you have full rights to James. He is _your_ son!" he announced, now I _did_ burst in happiness.

"Congratulations Brian, it's a boy!" Emmett joked, but he had happy tears in his eyes... again.

"They still will demand you to take him to a physiologist once every week and they'll come to check him once every month for a year to see if things are going well. Also, you'll have to control your vicies for this year. If they declare you an unfit father they _will_ take James away from you".

"Relax Phil, I have left all that behind me. Now I am a family man... so, I can take him home? For real?"

He smiles comfortingly at me: "You can, just your signature and everything will be ready. Then we can welcome James Victor Kinney into the world".

I heard Emmett gasp next to me: "Did you..."

"Yeah. When I requested a change of name, I didn't only ask for his last name but also for him to have Vic's name as a middle one. He deserves to be commemorated like that" I told him.

"Good" was all I got, before he turned back to the sleeping boy near to us "Welcome home Hunter!"


	5. One step closer to my happiness

**Brian:**

I couldn't stop the smile spreading, as I got ready for my first day back to the office, even if I wanted to. After all, it has been a very progressive week. After winning complete custody over Hunter I took him shopping, I didn't even care about a budget: Gucci, Prada, Boss, Armani, Ralph Lauren, we even went to Gap for everyday clothing! I wanted him to have everything he couldn't... in that horrible future, I'll make sure never comes true! Not to count that while I was making my little boy happy, also buying quite a few toys, Emmet helped me out by calling Alex and arranging a weekly session with my son after explaining our situation. He even informed Social Services for me.

In the family aspect... well, things weren't perfect but getting there. I invited Vic to the new loft and demanded secrecy from his part before presenting Hunter to him. He was so touched by me naming my son after him that he cried a bit, but in happiness of course. He understood my reasons for why I wanted to keep him a secret for now, even if he didn't like it, so he swore to respect my wishes. I even took him to the hospital afterwards and bought him the best meds that are in the market, I know he'll die one day, but I'll be damned if I won't make the best effort to make sure it doesn't happen so soon... specially not the way it happened in the prophecy.

But what I liked the most about his visit is how the light in Vic's eyes, the one that has been missing lately, came back when he found about Hunter's middle name. I know why the Vic of my prophecy had lost the will to live, and considered his situation a death sentence. Not only he felt as no one will ever love him because he was... 'infected', but the constant humiliation Debbie put him through crushed his self-esteem. Debbie was so obsessed with not being left behind, much like her son, that she made sure to make her brother feel like he'll be unable to live without her. That he can't have a life without her, which was the principle cause of the problems that arose when Uncle Vic began dating Rodney. However, when he met my son it was as if he had found out that he mattered to someone other than his sister... that his life was important. Especially when I asked him if he would like to be Hunter's grandfather.

I hated Debbie even more now, which I thought would be impossible after what her prophecy-self is supposed to do. Luckily, when Emmett asked Vic if he would like to be his business partner for the event organizing company he is planning to make, I was able to escape my dark thought and concentrate on helping them out. I offered to use my contacts to make it easier for them to get a loan, but for that they would need a list of clients and a business plan. Luckily I knew what an excellent team they are, so I can easily pass their contact with my clients- some of them trust my judgement so much that they'll accept my word, but other's will need a bit more convincing.

As for a place to work I told Emmett my plan to tip the police about the illegal stuff that happens in Babylon so they close the place. As long as that place stays open I won't be able to sleep at all, I need it gone and my nightmares gone with it. After the police finishes with the place, the price of the building would have gone down a lot after everything. I told Emmett of my plan of buying it for them, he was angry when I said that I would put it under their name. He didn't want me to feel as if he was using me for money, as the others always do. At the end I got him to accept this gift from me, but as a loan and only if I promised to let them pay for the remodelling of Babylon with the loan they were getting from the bank. I accepted those terms as long as he promises that they will start paying the bank loan first and then mine, after all I won't make them pay taxes.

Considering the business plan, for now they at least know that while Emmett takes care of the actual planning, Vic will be in charge of the food. If they have any problems or doubts about how to proceed they know I am here to help them out. Emmett already asked for it, he wants me to use my contacts to reach to George when they were ready to cater him. I was surprised that he would want to go through all the hiding again, especially when I know he found his soul mate in Drew. I never liked the stupid football player, not after everything he made Emmy Lou go though. But when it came down to it, he returned to my friend's side in his time of need. Even after Emmett gave him the possibility to be free and experiment as much as he wanted, when he heard about the bombing and Justin's death he gave up his freedom to be there for his ex-lover. He earned my respect after that, and didn't like the fact that Emmett was planning to give that up for an old flame.

However, when he explained his reasons I calmed down. Emmett told me that he wasn't giving up on Drew, but he knows that he isn't ready for him. When the times comes he'll fight for Drew's love, as he did in the prophecy- but without letting himself be humiliated by the football player. Emmy Lou is planning on keeping his pride, gain Drew's love and stop his wedding this time. How he plans to do that, I have no idea. But if anyone is capable of doing that is Emmett, especially now that he has the upper hand of knowing Drew rather than being blind in how to act around him.

 _"Then why are going after George?" I had asked him- after I had returned from giving Vic a lift back home-, confused by the contrast between his a_ _ctions and words._

 _"I loved... love George very dearly, maybe not as much as Drew but enough to have him by my side while I wait" he has answered, making me angry._

 _"Then you are treating him as a placeholder, just like Michael did to Ben" I had snapped at him, not wanting to believe that history was repeating itself._

 _"That's not it!" he had exclaimed, hurt by my words "George is going to die, the doctors- in the prophecy- said that even if we had_ _noticed the heart problems he was having... there wasn't a thing they could have done. Brian, George died ashamed of who he was... always behind a perfect façade, afraid of what other's might think, and not enjoying his life as he wanted to. Did you what I deduced when I was reading his will? He knew he was dying and took me on that trip because I never expected anything from him, but to him to be himself. George wanted to his last days to be lived in happiness and freedom. **I** give him that Brian! He as so good and kind to me, and he is very important to me as well. So I wa_ _nt to meet him again, that we fall in love again and make his last two years the best he can have. But I want to teach him as well, make him accept himself and to not care what others might think. I want him to die loving himself... do you understand that?"._

That conversation sealed the deal, and I promised to do my best to contact George for him. In the meanwhile he'll try to distract himself with different projects, as: finding Rodney and playing cupid for Uncle Vic and him, making **Em &Vic's** successful (I still think that the name lacks originality, but what can I do? It's their business), and working with Ted. The last one is something I really am interested in, after all I've already asked Ryder if he would offer Teddy a place in the company since our tax man is planning to retire soon. Ryder has no problem, but the difficult part is getting Ted to accept my offer. This Ted isn't the same one of the prophecy, the one who was secure of himself and took risks in his life. He also hates me because he thinks I am the one preventing him from getting the 'man of his dream'. So, Emmy Lou tries to raise his self-esteem and make him see I am not _that_ much of an asshole, works in my advantage. I'll wait a bit more, at least until Steve's decision to retire is official, before having a serious conversation with him about his life. For now it's just a game of patients and waiting with what concerns Ted.

The girls, more specifically Lindsay, have been bothering the hell out of me about me giving them my sperm. I don't know how I didn't go insane before. Luckily they stopped when I arranged a lunch meeting with Mel today, after all I am planning on doing this right- not like my prophecy-self. I need to fix things between Melanie and I, also make sure that the girls are really ready for a baby. Cause in the prophecy they weren't, their relationship after all isn't as stable as they want everyone to think- as they themselves think. They have communication issues that I'll try to help them with, because such as Emmet and Drew, and Justin and I, they are meant for each other... they just click.

 _I really think I should stop spending so much time with Honeycutt, I am starting to sound like him!_ I complained in my head as I went downstairs to start preparing breakfast. As seeing the future didn't come with the miracle of me finally being able to cook, breakfast consisted on: two glasses of orange juice, a cup of warm milk for Hunter and black coffee for me, cereal for my son and two slices of toasted bread for myself.

"Good morning daddy!" my son greeted me, sitting on a chair by the table.

"Morning Hunter" I replied, planting a kiss on his temple and putting his breakfast in front of him, before sitting on the other side of the table "Did you have a good time yesterday?" I asked him.

"Yes! Auntie Em took me to the park and then invited me to have ice-cream! I even met a friend of yours, what was her name?... Ah! Yes, Mysterious Marilyn! She is nice" he answered.

"Yes, she is" I replied.

"What are we doing today daddy?" he questioned me, making me a bit nervous. I really didn't know how he would react.

"I am going back to the office Hunter, daddy can't work any longer at home. You are coming with me and you'll stay in the day care, until I can find you a good tutor to stay with you during the day while I am working" I told him.

He looked as if he was about to cry, nervously shifting on his seat without being able to look at me in the eyes. Until he finally spoke: "If I don't like the kids... or the adults in the day care... can I stay in your office? I promise I'll be quiet!"

"Of course you can! But only as long as you promise that you'll try to get along with them, and I mean _really_ try" I warned him.

"Ok daddy!" he promised me with a big smile on his face, before getting back to his food.

When we finished eating, I drove us to **Ryder's Enterprise** , it took me a bit of effort, but I was able to convince Hunter of staying in the day care. What finally convinced him is the fact that I gave him a phone from which, if anything bad happens, something that won't ocurre, he can call me immediately. After that I headed to my office, when I entered a lot of my employees stopped what they were doing to look at me. From the smiles in their faces it seems that the news of Hunter's adoption travelled fast. I didn't bother in snapping at them- as I would have normally done before meeting Justin- cause they soon went back to work. However, I always loyal Cynthia was in her own world. I was concerned when I saw her grim expression.

"What's bothering you Cynthia?" I went straight to the point, as soon as she closed the door of my office.

"N... nothing" she replied, but sighed when she noticed that I wouldn't drop the issue "Ah, Ryder is very angry... not at you of course! But at Michael and Debbie, and how they seem to think that his company is a play zone. They haven't stopped to call you, demanding to know why you are not answering and where you are. They even came here and barged into your office uninvited, ordering us around as if they had the right to treat us as their... slaves. Ryder is very unhappy by the leeway you give them. I think it can affect your career, as it may look as if you are not taking seriously your responsibilities" she finished, looking a bit nervous for my reaction.

"They-did-what?!" I almost screamed angrily "Since when do they act like that?! I know that when I am here they can't get that no is a no, but what damn business do they have with Ryder's if I am not here?! Also, what right do they have to boss you around? That's something only me and Martin can do!" I was so angry at the fact that the reason I didn't make it partner in the prophecy wasn't only because of me, but also because those two idiots. Do they really believe that my career doesn't matter and that they have the right to affect it because of their whims?!

"Their answer is: 'We are Brian's family, if you don't treat us right we can make him fire you'. Most of the time is something like that" I just looked at her for a while with a blank face before answering.

"Cynthia I want you to block their numbers from the company's phone, tell the security team of Ryder's that they are banned from the building. So if they enter the building, they have to kick them out. I want you to get me two new phones: one for business and the other one for emergencies. I don't want to waste any more time with their empty whining. I'll go to Martin's office now, it seems that I have to make sure my promotions isn't affected by the stupid actions of my so called 'family'" with that said I left the office, leaving a shocked Cynthia behind, and headed to my boss' office.

"Brian, what brings you here so early?" he asked me surprised.

"An apology, I had no idea what Debbie and Michael were behaving. I already took measures to prevent it from happening ever again" I assured him, by his surprise expression he wasn't expecting this "I hope it doesn't affect me".

"Relax boy, I can't fault you for other mistakes. I am glad about this change Brian, you are back to be the same boy I met all those years back... I am glad. Especially since you seem to be more responsible and mature than ever, qualities that make an excellent partner" I tried not to seem too eager at his words "Since you are here, why don't you help me ut? As you know **Ryder's Enterprise** offers each year an internship for students, both high-schools and colleges can apply for any area of the company. I cannot decide between two of our contestants".

"Who is a better option?" I asked.

"The high school student" he answered at once "His school has applied him for a place since he's been in freshman year, he is now in junior year".

"That's very early, I deduce that you are not doubting choosing him because he is very young an inexperienced" I thought out loud "Do you know why did his school choose him?"

"That's easy, since freshman year has been taking AP courses and now that he is in junior, almost all his classes are AP level" he answered.

"So in summary he is kind of a genius" I commented.

"In a way, yes" he replied "He also has a gifted hand, his art profile is incredible. Since he joined the art club, his school has won every art competition they've been on. And some have come to call him the best young artist of the year, last year. If I end up choosing him for this year's internship he'll have enough credits to graduate one year earlier".

"I think you should choose him, he might be young and inexperienced but someone that has achieved so much so early can't be immature. I think that whoever he is, he'll grow up into his abilities, and we also can get profit from him" I told Martin.

"Like what?" he questioned me, curiously.

"Easy, we get the new rising star in the art world. A young genius who'll be working for us. If you are curious about him, why do you think you are the only one? Think about how clients will act at seeing that we have such young talent, and if they've heard of him... then they'll be more than curious about seeing what kind of presentations we can do with him. Also, the art department needs a new pair of eyes. If I have to go down there one more time because someone messed up my boards... I won't be held responsible for what happens" my last comment made him laugh.

"Ok, then. I'll choose him" Martin decided "I trust you in this Brian".

"Who is he anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Taylor, Justin Taylor."


	6. A very long due conversation

I don't know how I managed to, but I was able to return to my office without a sunshine smile broke into my face. However, as soon as I was out of peeping eyes and ears, I punched the air and let out a breathless chuckle. I couldn't believe my luck, I was able to change the timeline and meet my sunshine earlier, but it'll be more difficult now to make him act on his attraction. I remember our first time together perfectly, he was so nervous and hesitant. Justin almost didn't accept coming on with me! Now that I am kind of his boss, he'll be even more hesitant, he might even see it as me forcing my power over him... maybe I can ask him to tutor Hunter the days he isn't working here. After everything he went trough Hunter won't be able to go to school, and even if he did, he'll be bullied because he is a bit behind with his studies. After my sunshine gains my son's trust- which he will this time, especially since there is no Michael badmouthing my Sunshine- I can move his studies sessions from my office to my loft. Then he'll start seeing me as a normal man, a father, and not his boss. It will be a game to see how good I am biding my time, but at the end the prize will be worth it. Also, Justin isn't even out to his parents yet. Justin isn't ready to give me his first time, so I still have enough time left if my plan doesn't work.

I made a quick call to the police station, informing them about the illegal stuff that's been going in there and then went to work. I had make sure Martin belief in me stays, so I would get that promotion to New York and to make it to partner. Also, I had to start making money fast. Justin will graduate this year and the bastard of his father won't pay him for his art studies. Maybe I could convince Justin to secure his trust funds, put them on his name. I remember him complaining about what an asshole his father was for stopping him from accessing his funds, which were created by his grandparents. That money truthfully was his, but for being gay he suffered like he did. I'll make sure this time things change... maybe his grandparents are still alive now and might see reason to change the name of the adult responsible for the trust fund. But that's for later, his sperm donor still doesn't suspect that his son is a queer and won't try to steal money that isn't his... yet.

I was so concentrated on my work that I didn't notice the time, until Cynthia entered my office to remind me about my lunch date with Mel. After checking on Hunter to see that everything was fine, I headed towards the deli nearby the company. During my walk I decided to call Emmet, I was going to have a little fun with Michael tonight: "To what do I own the pleasure of having Big Bad calls me in the middle of his working hours?" he asked me when he picked his phone, a sarcastic shit as always.

"Well, just letting you know that tonight Babylon will be closed for sure. But it isn't for you to let the guys know you aren't going... I want you to organize with them to meet there tonight. Tell Michael that I am going- even if I'm not- or otherwise he might not come. I will also need for you to ask Ted to give you a ride there, but stall him when he gets to your new apartment. I don't know what shit you'll invent, but I don't want neither of you there. What I want is for Michael to be the idiot he's always been and wait for me at the bar with drugs ready- bought from Annie, a well known drug dealer in Liberty. What I want is for him to be arrested for drug possession and rot in the police station's cell until Ted bails him out. Because we know he will, after all he still believes he's in love with Michael" I ordered him. I knew I was being bad... but Justin wouldn't have died if it wasn't because of Michael. For that he has to pay... and I'll enjoy the torture I'll put him through these years before disappearing on him forever-which will finally destroy.

"You are bad Bri... I like it" he replied "Don't worry, I'll make the preparations."

"Don't call me that" I hissed, stopping "Only Justin gets to call me _that!_ " I warned him.

"Sorry..." he apologized, I couldn't stay mad at him when he sounded so sad- as a kicked puppy.

"It's ok... just don't do it again" I assured him "Talking about Sunshine..."

"What's wrong with my baby?!" he demanded to know rapidly, I could easily tell how close to tears he was.

"Relax Emmy Lou" I laughed amused at how quick he was to bring his drama queen out. Then I proceeded to tell him everything about my morning experience "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about"

"Oh, we'll have baby back so soon! Don't screw things up this time Kinney!" He threatened me " I want my baby back, and this time I won't let you hurt him or scare him away. Understood?"

"Yes, sir yes. Now I have to go, I must convince Mel that I am not Satan's spawn so I won't have to take her to court for my visitation rights over Gus" I told him, before ending the call without even waiting for his answer.

"Well, look who has graced me with his presence" I almost forgot how much malice could Mel put in her words when she spat them at me.

"How are you Mel? It's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked her politely, almost gently. I knew that would throw her off her game and confuse her enough to let me have the upper hand "You see Mel, you don't hate. At least not really. I don't hate you either, you are an amazing woman. One of the strongest and most incredible persons I know" I sat down in the seat in front of her "But, why are you so oppose to like me?" I asked her, even if I knew the answer and also knew that she didn't do it to her.

"Because... because you win everything! You are always between me and Lindsey!" She exclaimed... and it hurt. Now I am able to admit it and it hurts to know that the one I considered as one of my closest friends thinks like this about me. But I also knew that she doesn't really think like that either.

"Are you sure? When did _I_ get between Lindsey and you? Was it when she asked me to pay for your wedding, because her parents wouldn't? I did that because you are my friends, I do that kind of stuff for friends. Firstly because it's the only way I know to show I care... at least for now. I also considered it like my wedding present for both of you. Was it the time she asked me to buy you the house you are living now? I did that because _she_ came to me and _begged_ me to help you out, because you didn't have the money. You know how bad I am with tears, especially if they come from Lindsey. You are too! It wasn't me trying to humiliate you, or trying to take your place next to Lindsey. It was just a loan without taxes, I told Lindsey that the money I gave you isn't a gift. You have to pay me back whenever you can" by her startled expression I guess Lindsey never told her that "Was it all those times you both had a fight and Lindsey always came running to me, for a friendly shoulder to cry on? What would you have done if Ted came to you sad because he had a fight with his partner?" I saw her startled expression, as if she wasn't expecting this. But I also see recognition in her eyes, she knew what I was saying is true "You know what the problem in your relationship Mel, it isn't me. But you both keep pushing your problems away and believing that nothing is wrong in your relationship. You blame me because you can't accept that the real problem is that Lindsey is unable to see that she doesn't respect you enough to stop putting us against each other for attention. And she has to stop believing that I am the answer to all her problems, that I am the only one she can lean on. She has to start seeing that you are her partner, she has to lean on you and that when she has a problem she has to go to _you_ "

"You know the funny thing... you the one I always blamed for all her mistakes is the one helping me in my relationship" she chuckled humourlessly "Why does she love you and not me?" Her tone was so sad that it even shocked me.

"She doesn't love me... at least not like that. Look, her parents have always compared her to her older sister. Made her strive to be perfect, to be the best and never lean on anyone. Also, the WASP society isn't healthy either. She was hurt just like me Mel, the only difference is that I took that pain and made sure I never cared about what others said about me. Her traumas were deeper than that, she became dependent on what others thought of her. She has to be the perfect teacher, the perfect manager, the perfect friend, the perfect wife... and now the perfect future-mother. That's why she took me under her wing after we met, she looked at me and saw a little brother. Someone she could protect and cherish as she whished her sister had done the same with her. She goes to me because she sees herself in me, I can relate to her childhood. After all, we are both abuse survivors. None of our parents wanted us" I explained to her "Do you really want me to be our child's father? Because if not, then you have to decide that before it's too late. Or otherwise we can see ourselves in a tricky situation, your bad opinion about me will then affect our so... child. He... or she will see how his or hers Momma doesn't like his or her Daddy and tries to keep them away from him. That will affect him, us, the family. That's why you both need to fix your problems before Lindsey gets pregnant... or you might bring a child into a home that will end up being broke. You also need to know that I expect to keep full rights to my child- which won't mean you won't have yours- and will want them to stay three days a week with me. We can arrange vacations later. I want to be part of my child's life, and I promise I won't keep you out just because there is no blood relation. You know I keep my promises, and I promise you that you'll be our child's Momma and no one will ever take that away from you" I gave her my word "What do you say about waiting for another three months? In the meanwhile you both can go each to a psychologist and together to a relationship counsellor"

"Who did you meet Brian?" Her question froze me.

 _How the hell can I answer that without sounding as a pedophile?!_ I screamed in my head.


	7. My Sunshine

**Brian:**

"Why do you think I've met someone?" I asked her, trying to gain some time to think a good excuse.

"Because yesterday you could have cared a damn what I thought of you, now you want to be my friend" she glared suspiciously. At least she didn't call me asshole, it's an improvement. I thought "Tell me what's going on!" she demanded, glare still in place.

"Well..." then an idea occurred to me. I raised my hand, in a sign to tell her to wait, and then took my phone out of my pocket. When I finally found what I was looking for, I passed it to her. I almost laughed at how her eyes widened when she looked at the picture. After all, it's difficult to catch her by surprise "That is James Victor Kinney, aka Hunter. He's a victim of abuse by the hands of her mother... like me. I adopted him" I told her.

"That's why you disappeared for a couple of weeks" she said softly, almost to herself. Eyes never leaving the screen of my phone.

"I now know what it is to be a father Mel. I stopped taking drugs, I made a promise to myself to never get drunk again- I won't be like my parents-, I am trying to cut down how much I smoke and I won't trick anymore" that got her to look at me. If she was surprised before, she is frozen in shock now. Jaw hanging, eyes wide open and an incredulous expression on her face "It isn't fair for Hunter to have a parade of men coming in and out of the loft. What I am trying to say is that I changed, and I can't imagine myself giving you my sperm to then not be in my so... child's life. I hope you understand that, Mel. And know that I would never try to take them away from you. You would have as much right to them, as Lindsey and I" I tried to convince her.

 **Melanie:**

I deviated my eyes towards the screen of the phone, I couldn't continue looking into his earnest hazel eyes and keep thinking of him as the asshole I know and hate. But as I keep on looking at the picture of the smiling little boy, in the arms of Brian... I could only think of the possibilities I could give to my child. We chose one of the members of our mismatched family because we wanted our child to have their father in their life. However, now I understand that by doing that I am just being cruel by making them see their child each day and not have any rights about them. I am making my worst nightmare come true for others. I didn't want that...

And if Brian is telling the truth- who I am kidding the asshole always is honest, even if it hurts like a bitch sometimes- then he is becoming father material. I look at the picture again and was surprised once more by the tenderness in Brian's eyes, I've never seen him like this. Well, children do change your life. I imagined having a son and... I wanted _this_ for him. I wanted him to be in his father's arms, smiling happily without care of the world and him having someone to look at him with so much love and care. Someone who won't judge him or turn his back to him... not like my father did to me. Brian can give him that... also, we still have him most of the week. So what are three days in exchange of my child's happiness?

 _Well, I still have three months to think about it._ I thought calmly, feeling as if a weight has been taken from my shoulders.

"I will arrange our session with the psychologists and the couples counsellor. I hate to admit it, but you are right about us having problems, and they have to be fixed before my... our child comes to the world" the hopeful look I saw in his eyes, the one he tried to hide, made me see that I've taken the right decision "Now I have to get to my wife and demand to know why the hell she never told me that we owe you money!" I growled angrily, for once said anger being directed to the right person.

I also made a mental note to pass by the bank and make a transfer to Brian's account. I have been saving some money for a while to buy us a good house, but then Brian Fucking Kinney came and had to be the hero. Now I see that things weren't as I thought they were. And I have to make things right, starting by paying my dues.

"Don't worry about the money Mel, pay me whenever you can" his words made me feel even guiltier, how many times did I make him a villain when he just wanted to help a friend out.

"No, Brian. I worry, because Lindsey can't keep on acting like this. Things should be right, and I am going to start doing that today" with that promise I stood up and left the deli, heading towards my house to have a long conversation with my wife.

 **-The following day-**

 **Emmett:**

"Thank goodness you are so obsessed with your clothes Emmy!" exclaimed a very relieved Ted, as he slumped on the seat in front of me. We were in our usual booth at the dinner "The cops were all over the place yesterday. if you haven't been so upset because you lost your favorite pair of boots that we had to stay in your apartment, so you could mourn their loss, we would have been arrested like many were" I hid my smile behind my cup of tea. Teddy could be so adorable sometimes! "Do you think that Michael got into trouble?" he asked me concerned.

I had to use my best acting abilities, not to bark at him, and tell him to not worry for the bastard. But a scowl slipped away when I noticed that he didn't even asked about Brian. I really had to start making him see that Brian isn't the bad one here, even if I call him Big Bad.

"You know that Brian would have protected him" I lied through my teeth, knowing that just like me he would have left him to rot in that cell for eternity for what he did to Baby "He is always there for his friends, for the gang" I said next, seeing how the scowl of jealousy change into an expression if guilt. Good, my conversations with him are starting to work "Have you thought about Brian's offer?"

"Yeah... why did he even chose me?" he demanded to know.

"Because he isn't the asshole we thought he was, he knows that you are the best accountant that's out there. He believes in you and your abilities, he... we just want you to start believing in yourself as well" I answered him.

"Since when are you Team Brian?" he asked cofused.

"Since when are you Team Hater?" I replied smoothly, dodging the question. Especially since the answer is very complex "What has Brian ever done to you Teddy?"

"He has Michael wrapped around his finger and treats him as shit" he grumbled.

"You know that's not true!" I snapped at him, making him jump slightly. Surprised, since I never use this kind of tone, ever "Brian treats him as a brother, he treats him better than anyone. Just because he doesn't want to fuck him, it doesn't mean he is bad. He never led him on, he always made sure to let us all know that he has never fucked friends and tells Michael that he has always been the brother he never had. If he wishes to stay in dream world, do not blame Brian for that. Michael is still hanging on that incomplete handjob, one that Brian never gave a hint he wanted to finish. Don't make him a villain because you are jealous of him"

"It's that he has everything!" He complained, making me lose my patience.

"Because he worked for everything!" I snapped at him "He worked hard for his scholarship so he could go to college, he worked hard to be in the place he is now at work- he did that by taking chances and not letting anything get between him and his dreams. He is very handsome, it has a lot to do with genes, but also because he takes care of his body a lot. You know how healthy his food is and how much work and time he puts on his body, every time he is at the gym. You cannot hate him for having what you don't, when you don't even work for it. You want to be wanted, to stop feeling inferior to Brian, to not be invisible? Work for it! It won't just fall from the skies, it won't come only because you keep on waiting. If you continue thinking like that you'll just end up like Debby and Michael, behind while the rest moves on with their lives" at the end of my speech I was panting, feeling lighter after saying all that. No wonder why Brian is always an asshole, saying what one thinks without the censor you put to not make the other feel bad is... relieving. By the look of pure shock on my friend's face, I must have overdone it a bit "Look Teddy, I don't want to be the bad guy here... but you need to stop seeing Brian as the one that keeps you from shining and take chances. That's how you become great, that's how you get what you want"

"How do I do that?" He asked softly, looking at the cup between his hands.

"Give your notice at work and accept Brian's offer. Then watch him, watch the Brian he is at work. Then you'll see him in a whole new way. You'll see how hardworking, he truly is, then you'll slowly stop making him the villain of your life and you'll be able to live yours" I responded, smiling when he flashed me a grateful smile.

"What can I get you guys?" Kiki asked.

"Where is Debby?" Teddy asked, confused, but I already knew the answer.

"She is at the police station, Michael was arrested yesterday for possession of drugs and being in Babylon when the police appeared" she answered, I knew that she tried to sound sad but in reality she was happy for that. It was no secret that she hates Michael... just like at least half Liberty.

"What about Brian? I thought you said he would be there to help him out" he accused me. I sighed, hating how much fixated he was on Michael. The bastard didn't deserve someone as good as Ted.

"Let me check" I told him, taking my phone out and acting as if I was checking my messages "Damn it! Brian sent me a text telling me that his boss surprised him with a late business meeting for a big account. He couldn't say no, he told us to not mind him and to get our dicks sucked" I lied "Also, no one will be able to contact him the whole day. His schedule is full with meetings"

"Ah, nothing for me Kiki. I have to get to the police station and bail Michael out. He already spent a night in a cell, I don't think he deserves another one" Ted sighed, putting some money on the table for the coffee.

 _If you only knew how much that bastard deserves to be in jail,_ I thought sadly as I watched him leave the dinner.

 **Justin (The one you've all waited for. He is back!):**

I couldn't calm my beating heart, no matter how much I tried, as I entered the elevator and marked the floor number I was given at the front desk. It is true what they say, the third time's the charm. After being refused the intership two times, I was finally given the opportunity. I always liked advertising, I planned on going to Carnegie Mellon to study Graphic Arts so I could work with the art team of a company like this. But after being rejected twice I began feeling as if I wasn't made for it, if this time I wouldn't have been chosen I would have given up on this dream and I would have just been aspiring to be a normal artist. Luckily, that didn't happen, and now I can learn so much from this internship. I even get to graduate a year early! How cool is that?! No more discriminatory teachers or Chris Hobbes to worry about!

"Hi, how can I help you?" A pretty blonde woman asked me with a kind smile.

"My name is Justin Cole Taylor, I am the intern from St. James highschool. I received a mail the other day, notifications me that my presence was requested this afternoon" I answered, never been more grateful at the WASP lessons my mother gave me since I learned how to talk and walk "If I am not wrong this is Mr. Kinney's office. Or I am incorrect? This is the first time in the building so I don't know my way around here"

"You are right" she assured me, when she snapped out of her shock. I wasn't even surprised, it happens a lot. No one expects someone so young to be so polite "What a polite boy" she praised, making me blush slightly "My name is Cynthia and I am Mr. Kinney's personal assistant. At the moment he is busy in a meeting, but as soon as he is finished I will let him know you are here. You are early by the way"

"Yes, the teacher we had during the last block was absent so we were allowed to leave early. I thought I could come by, so i wouldn't be late. If there is a place I could sit and wait until Mr. Kinney is ready to attend me" I replied.

"Of course, over there..." she pointed at a sofa and some chairs at the right of the room, where a little boy was drawing calmly. Surely the kid of one of the employees "... you can sit there. If... if Hunter reacts badly to you, just inform me and keep your distance. Ok?" I nodded my head, confused as to why she was being so cautious.

"Hi little man" I greeted him, once I've smitten next to him on the sofa "What are you drawing?" He stopped what he was doing to look at me. I was taken back by the intensity in his eyes, and by the fear I saw glimmers in his blue orbs- one that he tried to hide.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know, once again, I was surprised by his reaction. His tone was harsh and untrusting, nothing like what a little boy should sound as.

"Justin, my name is Justin" I answered, smiling brightly. Understanding why Cynthia was so worried "What about you?"

"My daddy told me to never give my name to strangers" he told me, still looking in my eyes for something. What, I don't know.

"Your daddy is a very smart man then" I replied, gaining a smile from him.

"Yes, he is! My daddy is the best of the best!" He exclaimed happily, going back to his drawing.

"Is that who you are drawing? Your daddy?" I questioned, going down on the floor next to the Hunter so I would be closer to the table in front of the sofa.

"Yep! He is my hero, so I wanted to show him that. I am trying to do a comic about how he saved me from mommy" he said it so easily, as if being saved from your own mother was a normal thing. My heart ached for this little boy, who seems o have gone through a lot in such a short life. Then I made a decision of trying to make him happy, at least a bit in this little time we have now.

"Let me help me then!" I told him, ready to work. Not expecting the reaction I got from him at all.


	8. One step closer to you and I

**Melanie:**

Done! I've already translated all the money I was saving for a new house to Brian's bank account. I love my house, it is perfect. However, I couldn't live in here knowing that I failed to support my wife and myself and had to accept charity from the asshole I hated. Yes, I used the right tense there. I used to hate Brian, but after a long walk yesterday- when I left Kinney at the deli- and thinking about our conversation during the week-end, I realized that he was very right. And for once I didn't feel as if he had done it to make me, or make me feel inferior. The total opposite, it made me feel as his equal. The care and seriousness he put in his tone and words during our conversation, showed me that I was important to him... that I was a friend, not merely the wife of his best female-friend.

Also, I knew how difficult it was for him to express his real feelings... and as much as I once would have hated to admit I was impressed by his bravery. Also, once again, I felt jealous of him. But this time the jealousy I felt didn't turn into hate, it pushed me to be better. To not let myself be left behind in the dust of Brian's victory against life's problems. It made me question when did I loose the pants in the relationship, when did I start letting Lindsay manipulate me. That caused me to be furious at her, I trusted her and she stabbed me in the back. It made me see Brian in a different light, he had to go through this with his parents, Debbie and Michael... if I couldn't keep it together after only after one person betrayed me, how was he able to do it after so many people he thought he could lean on for support used that moment of weakness against him?

Not to mention that beautiful blond boy with big baby blue eyes! Who would have thought it? Brian Fucking Kinney was the first out of the gang to be a parent, and by that huge smile that lit up the little boy's face he was a very good one. All this made me question myself if taking Brian's rights to the child, we wanted him to give his sperm for was the right thing to do. Brian might be an asshole, but- as much as I still hate to admit- he is always there for family. No matter how much they hurt him, he never turns his back to anyone he cares about that is in need of help... not like my father did with me. How could I keep my child from being loved like that? Also, Lindsay wanted him to be a father during the weekends. Giving him one more day won't change that much. For this I also have to take into account that with the problems Lindsay and I are having with communication it's better that we have a few days a week for ourselves to solve them, and maybe continue going to couple therapy.

Because, even if my world was turned upside down Friday noon, if something I am completely sure about is that I love Lindsay and I cannot wait any longer to have a child with her. However, I am getting ahead of myself. First, I need to have a long conversation with her and discuss Brian's idea of therapy. Knowing that's the only way he'll give us his sperm, convincing Lindsay will be easy. But that conversation is not something I am looking forwards for at all. Also, knowing that I still have three months to make a decision is a relief I'll never admit out loud.

"Mel, dear, why are you home so early?" Lindsay asked me confused, once she finally returned home from teaching her art lessons.

I took a deep breath before saying: "Lindsay, we need to talk"

 **Emmett:**

I tried not to cry, I swear I did! But I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I was so happy when Big Bad gave me the keys to the place, after signing up all the papers he put in front of me. The police finished all they needed from Babylon by Friday night. All the proof to close the club and the witness interviews were done, and the case closed. During the weekend Brian did his magic, moved some contacts and the building was his. It helped a lot that he didn't have to touch his savings thanks to the money Mel transferred, I was still surprised by her reaction to this new Brian. I always thought she would be the toughest one to crack out of the three- Debbie and Michael can burn in hell for all I care. But it seems that she was the easiest, maybe because Gus isn't still involved and there is no fear of Brian taking him away from her, she isn't as guarded as she was during the prophecy we had.

Another thing that helped us, was that the price was very low. After all the case that closed the place was closed the day before Big Bad bought the place, Saperstein surely wanted to get rid of any relation with the place soon. Then today he called his lawyer and put a fast order to have all the papers we'll need ready for the afternoon. Now that they were all signed by me, and Vic, it was over... at least the easy part. We had arranged with Brian that we would pay him back all the money- no matter how many times he said it wasn't necessary- but we conceded to the fact that we would only start when we had paid back the bank loan first. Luckily Big Bad is that good and had already a list of clients for us, and dates for events to start with, which made us have all the requirements necessary to access to a bank loan to pay for all the renovations this place will need. While all the renovations take place on Baby... ex-Babylon, we will rent a kitchen to cook in peace and without interruptions, so our clients can come and try out if they like the menus we have for their events.

"From now on you are the proud owners of **Em &Vic's**, congratulations!" Brian told us "As I said before, if you need _any_ kind of help, ask for it, ok?"

"You've already done enough Brian, the rest is for us to discover and do on our own. Thank you son, I don't know how can I ever repay you for your kindness" Vic said, tearful as I was. He gave Big Bad a bear hug and began crying, again, after something Brian whispered "Now if you excuse me, I have a doctor's appointment to get to" with that said, he left what used to be Babylon.

"It seems that things with Ted are working out just fine" Brian commented, a small happy smile playing on his lips "He contacted me today, he is ready to accept my offer. I already organized everything with Martin, Ted will be a full time accountant for Ryder's Advertising after his two week's notice is over. How did you manage that?"

"Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with what I said. The idiot of Michael could only whine about how unjust his life is, and how angry he is at you for not coming to the rescue. He didn't even thank Teddy for bailing him out when everyone else, not even his _dear_ mother, could have bothered to pay his bail. Debra and Michael only whined and complained all the way back to their respectively homes, not even directing a word to poor Ted. He felt so used and hurt that I _think_ he began seeing them as more than the 'angel boy' and 'perfect mother' they try to portray. I think that's also something I said to him during breakfast, Friday, got to him... something about: 'if you want things to happen in your life, to change, you have to work for it'. However, Teddy is still cautious about you Brian. He is tougher to crack than I thought" I warned him.

"Me too" he replied "I am used to have him as my second hand in Kinnetik that I almost forgot how much he hated me at the beginning" I hated the hurt in his tone, the one that he tried to hide, when he said that.

"He doesn't hate you. He is just jealous and wrapped around Michael's little finger. You know how that is. He only sees what Michael wants him to see, and that is that he is perfect and if he wants him he needs to compete against you. The bastard loves to make Teddy suffer, to for once in his life be the center of attention of someone"

"I can't wait for Blake to get into the picture, I would love to see the expression on Michael's face when he sees that he lost Teddy to an ex-crystal queen. The first time I didn't care, but now... I'll enjoy every minute" I laughed at his comment, and looked curiously at him when I noticed his thoughtful expression "Do you think we can make an intervention before they meet? You can like... befriend him and then we both help him recover, so that _accident_ doesn't happen again" we both grimaced at the memory of almost loosing one of our best friends "Then we can present them the night they were supposed to meet. We are changing enough things as it is, no need tempt fate" I choke with my own saliva at his metaphor, if he only knew how right he was "Which reminds me, we need to change our POA. If anything happens to me, I do not need Jack or Saint Joan to have any power over me or Hunter. You should be the one making the decisions until Justin turns eighteen or emancipates"

"Which reminds _me_... are you excited? You'll see him again today, aren't you?" I asked him, smiling at how his face lit up at the thought of finally seeing the love of his life again.

"Yeah... I am" he almost sighed contently "It's almost time for my meeting with him, I should get going" he tells me, and all but runs out of the building.

I smiled to myself, watching his retreating back. And prayed that their first meeting goes as planned. After all, who is better suited for each other than Baby and Big Bad.

 **Hunter:**

"You can't help me! You... you are an adult! I _can't_ trust you!" I exclaimed fearfully, and a bit angry.

He reminded me of those rich boys that always look down on me. Sometimes mother forgot to make me something to eat or to buy groceries, so I had to go out and ask for money from people. I hate those moments, the pity in the eyes of people whenever they saw me- the same look Justin is wearing now!- and the mocking smirk on those boys' faces. Always acting as if they were better than others, acting as adults when they are children! Justin is like that... but he is also kind. No one has ever been kind to me... only daddy and daddy's friends. But they had to because of daddy, and daddy... he is my hero! He is perfect! I don't know what to do with him!

He just looked into my eyes, with those blue eyes so similar to mine, pity leaving, his expression to be changed into... understanding? He then wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tucked me into his side. I began fidgeting, trying to get away from him, but then he began singing. A soft, melodious voice carrying through the room- making a few persons stop walking and just stare. I do not understand the words, they are in another language, but the kindness as he sang calmed me down. I couldn't be afraid of someone like him: he is small, pretty, has beautiful blue eyes and a calming voice. Also, he went through all these to make me happy... at least for a while. Only daddy had done that before, he must be good... not as good as daddy, but good.

"My grandma always sang me that song when I felt sad. I am happy that it helped you too" he told me "I'm sorry little one, you surely had to go through a lot, but don't worry, I won't hurt you" he assured me kindly, a HUGE smile on his face. I felt as if the sun was in the room shinning for us "I am also sorry because I just pushed myself into your business. I didn't even ask what you wanted, that wasn't very good"

"No, it wasn't" I replied, suddenly scared of having angered him. But he just threw his head backwards and laughed, his laughter is very nice too!

"No, it wasn't" he conceded, turning his gaze towards me "Would you like some help with your comic?" he asked me softly.

I looked at my drawings biting my lip. _I don't draw very well, I need help with that... but afterwards? Who would help?_ I asked myself in my head. _I could ask daddy to chose Justin as my teacher, he told me that's why someone might come to meet me today. He is nice. I don't like teachers, they were always mean and old. Justin isn't... ok! He'll help me, I'll make sure that daddy chooses him as my teacher, and not some smelly, old man._

"As long as you are good you can help!" I stated, making him laugh again.

Then we started talking about what to do and how we would keep this a secret from daddy, I was having so much fun! Maybe making new friends isn't that bad.


	9. Bang, bang, bang

**Lindsay:**

By the tone of her voice, I knew that there was something wrong. Not just her not liking the idea of using Brian's sperm, but something bigger than that. So, I sat cautiously on the other side of the table- right in front of her- and waited for it to begin.

"I had a very interesting conversation with Brian today" she began.

Saying that I was confused was saying little, since when do they meet without telling me? Or without shedding blood?! Since when does she call Brian by his first name and not -asshole'? But I kept those doubts to myself and smiled calmly, I couldn't let her see how unsettled her words made me- rule number one of being a WASP. Even if I hated it, I don't mind manipulating others like my mother taught me I should... but with my wife and best friend, that's another thing.

 _Thank you very much mother!_ I thought sarcastically in my head, hating how she ruined another thing in my life. _I couldn't be honest with my own wife! How is that fair?!_

"What was it about?" I asked her softly, a lady should never raise her voice after all.

"You" she answered, my shock kept on growing by the second "You see, he told me why you are both so good friends... why you kept on pitching us against each other so constantly" this time I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in surprise, or looking at the floor ashamed at my behavior- her judging look was too much for me "I understand Lids, I really do my love. But... what you are doing is not ok. How would it make you feel if I kept on pushing you to get pregnant with the sperm of someone you hate, raise a child that would have the genes of someone you don't even like. I know you would still love that kid, just like I would love Brian's, because it would be part yours as well. However, do you ever stopped and thought how _I_ was feeling?"

Her questioned made me stop and think. Then, I realized I never considered what she wanted, just what I wanted... just like my mother. The mere thought made me sick.

"Mel I..." I tried to justify myself, but she cut me off by raising her hand and a stern glare.

"I am talking right now, Lindsay. You are listening, this time" she told me, firmly "I felt like my wife didn't care about me, I felt abandoned and scared that you would leave me for _him_. All my fears that I was never enough for you, that you never really wanted me, that I was just a placeholder for a bigger fish, came true. I know now that nothing of that is true, that you love me and want to be by my side. _But_ I had to learn that from Brian. _Brian_ , the one I swore to hate more than anything on this planet. Not from you, my wife. That was even a bigger punch" I began to tear down, and nor my usual crocodile tears but real ones this time "You see, Linds... I blamed and punished a man that had done nothing but helped us from the beginning. I accept the blame for that, I should have seen more than just one point of view- but my jealousy and envy clouded my view. However, you are partly to blame for it too. If you hadn't manipulated us to hate each other- for a desperate cry for attention- then none of this mess and fights would have happened. We will butt heads a lot, that's for sure, but those will be only banters, not hurtful fights. Now that I see thing clearly, I don't hate Brian... that much. I consider him a friend now, and wouldn't mind raising his son with him. But we will not... at least, not now"

"What? Why?!" I demanded to know, not liking having her making me hope that what I wanted was so close just for her to take it away from me.

"Did you even hear anything I just said, Lindsay?!" she exclaimed angrily, making me jump in my seat in surprise- she never used that tone with me "You manipulated the ones you swear you love the most! Your wife and your best friend. You might have not stopped to think about what I would feel, but did you ever consider what Brian might feel because of your actions? The one you love like a little brother and swore to protect like you wished your own sister would have? No, you didn't. You used him as if he was your own private bank! You made him feel used, as if he wasn't worth anything without his money. That's an awful thing to do Linds, and what's worse is that you don't even see that what you did was wrong" I was stunned by her accusation, but didn't even tried to justify myself. After all, she was right "I paid him back every cent he gave us in the house. And don't you dare say it wasn't necessary, that Brian wouldn't have expected us to pay him back. He was expecting us to do that, that's the definition of 'borrowed'. Wouldn't you have expected the same if he had asked you for money?"

"That's not the same..." I tried to protest, but it sounded weak even to myself.

"How is it not the same? Is EXACTLY the same thing! I know you love Brian and that's why you want him to be the father, that you know he'll never do the same thing our parents did. That Brian will love and never turned his back to our child... but you also, want his money. Something I'll make sure you won't get, Lindsay. Brian deserves better than that... I deserve better than that" her words were like knives to my heart "Brian will keep full rights to the child and will have them stay with him three days a week. Vacations will be arranged later. He won't give us support money, his support he'll show it by paying for Gus' pre-school, primary school and high school educations. While we'll be paying for his uniform and school materials. The three of us will put the same amount of money each month for the baby's college fund, one that won't be modified or touched until our child is eighteen. Brian will also pay for the child's medical insurance, anything that should be paid extra or any medicament will come from our pockets. And whatever toy, or clothes, or crib, or car seat, or how we want to decorate their room in our house, we'll pay for it. Not, Brian. We are responsible adults, we don't need someone to maintain us while we cruise through life like we are entitled. Brian will have his own toys, clothes, crib, care seat and room to decorate to take care of. He can't pay for us, as well. No matter how much you think he has to, because you'll have his son"

I could only sit there and stare at my wife, she had never ever talked to me like this... I didn't like it at all.

"We were given by Brian a three month trial run, he was right when he told me that we aren't ready to have a child now. If we can't be honest with each other, maintain our relationship stable... how is this a good atmosphere for our child to be raised in? He wants us to go to individual psychologists and a couple counselor, and I really think we should. Remember Lindsay, three months for you to finally stop treating me as a placeholder and Brian as your private bank... or else you'll have no child and no wife" with that said, she took her keys and jacket, before she left the house.

I only was able to look at her retreating back as I thought: _How did I end up like this?_


	10. Mamma Mia!

**Justin:**

Some people swear that they had seen God's face after a near death experience. I didn't even need to be in an accident to see it. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man that I've ever seen, a god among men for sure- there's no way he is human and so enchanting at the same time. I could not stop myself from letting my eyes wander on his perfect body, he was too good to be true. However, when I notice what I was unconsciously doing and the slight smile on my boss' face I blushed and ducked my head. I've never been so embarrassed in my life before, I couldn't believe the way I was acting. He was my boss for goodness sake! I should not have these thoughts about him at all!

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you, Justin. Can I call you Justin?" he asks me.

I was sitting on the chairs in front of his desk, as he stood right in front of me- from my side of the desk. He was leaning against it, with his arms crossed over his chest- he looked like model taken out from a Prada catalogue.

 _Mamma Mia! Help me put here! He can't do this to me!_ I complained in my head. _I am just a teenage boy, with my hormones everywhere and zero experience. You cannot put an eye candy like him in front of me and tell me I cannot have a bite. That's so unfair!_

However, I kept my thought to myself and just muttered a timid 'Yes' to my boss.

"Thank you, Justin" he continued "You see, I've been looking through your folder and I have to say: I am impressed. That's a very difficult thing to achieve, Justin" I couldn't stop myself from smiling brightly and blushing, slightly, happy for being appreciated "You do not only have talent, but are also very intelligent. There are not a lot of students that with the help of an internship can free themselves from the torture chambers that high school represents" I chuckled at that, which I think caused him to smile. But why would my boss be interested in making me laugh? "Also, you are the first high school intern we have. You are a big deal, Justin. And I have a proposal for you: what do you think about working for me?"

"Don't I already do that?" I questioned him, puzzled by his offer.

"No, you don't. First, this is an internship not a job. However, I believe that if you show how dedicated you are, in the future, you surely have a place in **Ryder's Advertising** staff. Second, even if you were working here I am not your boss. You are in the art department, I am in the advertising one. Both of them work together, but are different departments. I might have a higher position in the food chain of the company, by being the head of my department, but the one that is in charge of you is the head of _your_ department" he explained to me, hope bubbling inside of me.

"So... we are like work mates? Not boss and employee" I asked, just to be 100% sure. I didn't want to act on my attraction just to have it backfire on me.

"Exactly" he replied, leaning closer to me "And what I have to offer, you won't change that, cause I don't like to think of it as a work relationship... it's more like a partnership" I forgot of my burning desire for a minute and paid him compete attention, he caught my curiosity "For what I've seen, you've met my son"

"Yes, he is a lovely child" I told him, smiling to myself at the memory of our encounter "A bit guarded at the beginning, but he is a very caring and lovable child. It's easy to see how much he appreciates and loves you"

"I know... but how I wish that the reasons he loves me so much were different" he commented, worrying me. Since I entered the room this was the first time I saw such a serious and troubled expression on his face "You see, Hunter is not mine biologically. His mother is a drug whore, who wanted to pimp her own son to other men for drugs"

I felt sick on my stomach at the thought of that beautiful kid being... being... raped...

"Did she... was she..." I tried to ask, but only ended up in stuttering. Too afraid of the answer, to even ask.

"No, relax Justin. I was able to stop it before it happened. That bitch and bastard are rotting in jail as we speak, and I have full rights to Hunter" he assured me, calming me. But my rage at those demons was still there, just waiting to burst out "But that doesn't mean that Hunter got out of the whole ordeal without scars. As you might guess, the bitch of his biological mother abused him and left him with psychological problems. He is not ready to go to school, yet. So, I decided to have a private tutor teach him for a year or until he is ready to return to school. I want you to be that tutor" he told me, catching me by surprise "You have all the qualifications for it, and Hunter loves you- I know what I am saying. If he hadn't liked you then you would have never gotten so close to him, less let you draw with him"

"You want me to teach your son?"

"Yes, I'll pay you and everything" he assured me.

"Then you'll be my boss"

"No. I really don't like to see it like that... just see it as you helping a kid in need and getting something in return. I can even help you out in opening your own private bank account, there you can save not only what I give you but also your allowance for your college life. And let me tell give you an advice, the life of a college student is not easy" he replied.

"Why are you so fixed on me not calling you my boss?" I questioned him, suspiciously.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this" he answered, after a little while in silence, before leaning down and pressing his lips on mine.

I could only think about how wrong this should be, but how good it felt. Then I realized that there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. I was over the age of consent, he was not my boss, he is drop dead gorgeous, he felt perfect against me- as if we were two pieces that fell into place. I wanted to continue kissing me, I loved the idea that this powerful, handsome and successful older man wanted me. _Me_ , someone who is never enough for his own father.

So, screw everything and everyone else. I was going to continue enjoying this and see where it takes us afterwards.

 **Brian:**

 _Oh my God, oh my God. This is bad!_ I exclaimed in my head.

I wasn't supposed to do this! I was suppose to wait for another year, make him want me desperately. But then he had to sit in front of me, looking so perfect as I remembered, and eating me with his eyes as if I was the last juicy hamburger on the planet and he was a starving man. I couldn't stop myself, I missed him too much to contain my desires for much longer.

But when he didn't kiss me back, I began to panic, thinking that I crossed the line. However, when I was about to pull away, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. He was a bit sloppy and I could tell he hadn't kissed much before this, but his passion and warmth more than took care of it. Also, I really liked the idea of not only teaching him to take and give cock, or how to blow one, but also how to kiss. It was too good to be true.

Soon I had his legs wrapped around my waist, as I moved us towards the leather sofa of my office. I gently laid him, my mouth never leaving his, as I proceeded to ravish him.

Thanking whoever gave me my premonition, for this second chance.


	11. Life is perfect

_**Chapter's Notes:**_

 _ **I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. It's that with all the studying and the other's stories I have unfinished this one kind of took the second plane. I hope you enjoy it and tomorrow I'll update again. That's a promise!**_

 _ **XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)**_

 **-A month later-**

 **Brian** :

I entered the loft and like almost every day since I got back to my Sunshine, the smell of delicious homemade food hit me.

This last month has been the best of my entire life.

In first place, work. I never had problems at work, I was born for success- I work hard for it as well. However, now that I have the knowledge of the market everything is much easier. Not to mention, that I no longer go to work with a hangover of death from the night before. Also, I am each day closer to being the head of the New York branch Ryder is planning on opening.

Emmett and Uncle Vic are doing great as well. The modelations are over and all their costumers were enchanted by them. They even booked **Em &Vic's** again. I even was able to get George to see them for a party he was planning. From what I got from Emmy Lou, sparks flew between them. I hope things work out the way my friends wants them to... if not, this time around I'll be there for him.

In second place, the gang. I've been successful on evading both Novotny so far. Also, Mel and Lindsay's sessions were going well and I've started to see some progress. I might even mention Justin to them earlier than I expected... Justin, my Sunshine.

He was the light on our, Hunter's and mine, home. He is the only one, other than me, that Hunter trusts completely. I love coming home to then cuddling on the sofa while watching a Disney movie, food already at the table, waiting for me. How both faces would beam at me, whenever I came back from work. When Hunter would wake up and ask when would Justin come by, when it was Sunshine's day off, my son would cry himself to sleep that day. It broke my heart every time, even if I was so happy that Hunter loved Justin so much.

Today, fortunately, was not one of those days. Justin was home and waiting for me. I used to hate how he acted like my little wife, making himself at home... turning my loft as his own. But now I loved it. I saw it as a way he showed me that he wanted a future with me, a way for him to tell me indirectly that he loved me.

"Daddy!" Hunter exclaimed happily, jumping off the couch and running towards me

"How's my boy?" I asked him, dropping my suitcase to lift him up in the air. He giggled and squirmed, but my hold was strong enough so he wouldn't fall "What were you watching today?"

"The Lion King" my lover replied, smiling his sunshine smile to us "It seems that it's his favorite yet" he got closer and kissed me softly on the lips, making Hunter giggle again "I made my mom's famous chicken casserole"

"Oh, I missed your casserole!" I exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean by that? It's the first time I've prepared it for you" he said with an adorable confused expression on his face.

"Ah... I meant, that I missed your food in general" I rapidly tried to fix my slip up, leaning down for a toes curling kiss to distract my lover.

Luckily, it worked out just fine. We moved to the table for dinner, later, while I Justin was doing the dishes I put Hunter to sleep. Before driving him to his parents' house I dragged him to a hard make out session on the couch with a lot of grouping.

 _Yeah, life was good again._

 **Justin** :

 _Life is perfect!_ I thought happily to myself, as I was buying the groceries while I kept an eye on Hunter.

I was graduating earlier, I'm getting early experience on the life, career I desire, my job is taking care of a boy I adore from the bottom of my heart and I have the most perfect boyfriend ever.

He is smoking hot, successful, intelligent, an incredible teacher, attentive and an amazing father. He can be crude and an asshole at times, but he never promised me perfection. I liked that as well. He never painted me a life of roses to make me fall for him, he told me the hard truth and let me make my decision.

I just couldn't ask for more... maybe I could wish for Hunter not to run away from me.

"Hunter! Get back here!" I screamed, rushing after him- which was difficult with a full trolley- and ignored all the disapproving stares that followed me "Hunter!"

What I saw next made me stop still, Hunter was hugging a man with all the trust of the world. It was almost impossible to get him to be comfortable with strangers, but with this one it was as if he had known him all his life... I'm ashamed to admit I was a little jealous of not being the only one he trusts.

"Justy!" the boy beamed at me, making every little bit of jealousy I felt evaporate. I was still the only one, in exception of Brian, who he flashes _that_ smile to "This is my Auntie Emmy Lou!"

I smiled at Hunter but looked at the man confused by the boy's phrasing. The man who looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, before rushing towards me and engulfing me into a tight hug. I froze right there, not knowing what to do with this stranger who was hugging me out of the blue.

"Sorry, sorry... it's only that I've been waiting for you... I mean to meet you for so long. Big Bad, Brian, told me everything about you" I relaxed a bit at the man's words, that he had stopped the sudden hug also helped "Oh! You are buying the groceries! Let me help you out" with that said he dragged be around the market and started putting stuff on my trolley. He is quite a colorful character... but I liked him, he just brings a smile to your face with how energetic, he is "My name is Emmet, but Brian calls me Emmy Lou. Which is from where Hunter got the auntie. I am Big Bad's best friend and this cutie's godfather. When Brian told me he was seeing you I couldn't believe it... have you ever heard of the Stud of Liberty Avenue?"

"Of course I did, anyone gay in Pittsburgh knows about him" I simply replied, not following the thread of the conversation.

"Well, Brian _i_ _s_ the Stud of Liberty Avenue" he told me, and I felt like my whole world had just crumbled right beneath me.


	12. The Storm- Part One

**Justin** :

"He... he's been... cheating all this time?" I gasped, feeling like I could not breath.

 _I knew it was all too good to be true. He was simply perfectly imperfect, all my dreams come true. He wasn't even pushing me for sex at all... now I knew why. He was getting it from somewhere else._ I thought, starting to get depressed. _Why? I thought things were great, better than great! If he wanted sex I could have given it to him. I might not be ready... but to keep this happiness, **this** home I would have tried._

"No, oh baby, no" Emmett's exclamation brought snapped me out of my thoughts "He is no longer like that. I swear to you! Ever since Hunter came into his life he's been a changed man. He promised himself that his son won't ever have to go through seeing a parade of men coming and leaving his loft. The only man he would ever present to his son, with whom he is romantically involved, would be the one he sees a future with"

"Darling, Big Bad never had a relationship before you. He might have the most experience... _e_ _ver_ when it comes to sex, but you were his first boyfriend, first date, may I even say first love. All the most important firsts were with you. And I promise you he doesn't want you for sex, of course he would love to bang you- who wouldn't with a killer body like yours. But sex isn't essential right now. He'll wait until you are ready and he won't cheat, I can assure you that" Emmett promised me.

His words made me feel much better, but at the same time horrible. I didn't trust my partner when things started to go south. What kind of boyfriend am I? I decided to make it up to Brian, with preparing the chicken casserole he seems to have liked so much and trying to befriend his son's godfather. Lucky me, the latter was as easy as preparing his favorite dinner. Emmett seems eager, if I may say, to be my friend.

As the conversation passed, I began liking even more the idea of having this colorful queen as my friend. I really hoped all of his friends are this nice.

If only I had known...

 **Brian** :

Liberty Avenue always had me under the spotlight, but this was ridiculous. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ has kept staring at me since I got here. As if they couldn't believe it. I might have been absent for a while, but not to cause this degree of shock.

"Brian!" called me out Emmy Lou, running towards me- I knew that something was really wrong when he didn't call me, Big Bad like he always does "Brian, I'm so sorry! Someone must have heard my conversation with Baby and now the whole Avenue knows about him _a_ _nd_ Hunter"

I cursed in Welsh, angry that things got out of control. I should have known that things were going too good to be true.

"So it's true? The Stud of Liberty Avenue is a family man now?!" a faceless twink exclaimed, having overheard our conversation, catching everyone's attention.

They all looked at me, expectantly waiting for me to deny it. So, they could later mock Justin the twink that dared to think he could take their king away. But I was no longer the man that cares about other's opinion, the man that was afraid of commitment. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Yes, you heard right. I am now a family man. I have a son and a partner who I am loyal to. This ship has sailed. Sayonara. Adios. Ciao" I told all of them, grabbing Emmett by the arms "If any of you dare to flirt or do anything to my Sunshine, I'll rip you into pieces!" I growled, smirking when I achieved to intimidate them "If I hear that my son or partner was hurt by any of you... well, no one will ever find your body" with that said, I dragged my best friend towards my jeep and drove the hell out.

If I only knew the repercussions my words would have had later on...

 **Lindsay** :

"That Brian did what?!" I exclaimed, not believing what Michael was telling whining me about.

My first reaction was indignation. I am one of Brian's best friends, I should have known about him being in a relationship way before Emmett was informed.

Then fear. If Brian had another son, something that I should have known about because I was going to be his _biological_ son's mother, then where would that leave my child? He or she won't be the center of Brian's attention... and money.

Then shame. I was thinking about my needs and with my pocket. I now, thanks to my sessions, understand that I broke the trust Brian had on me and that's the reason he didn't tell me about the family he already had. It's not that he would have kept it from me forever, just until he could trust me again.

Also, I had already agreed that Brian wouldn't give _me_ us support money, but pay for his or her pre-school, primary school and high school educations. Also, for his or her medical insurance. Me thinking that Brian's son was going to steal from mine, just because there is no blood connection... made me realize how wrong I really was. How hard I hit rock bottom.

If that boy isn't Brian's son, then what will Mel be to the child I'll carry?

Making the decision, I ended the call with Michael- who was still whining about the lies the Avenue was spreading. I dialled Brian's phone and asked if he, his partner and his son could come for dinner one of these days. That I knew it wasn't my business, but I still wanted to meet the family I'll be connected to in the future.

He agreed, but said that dinner will be at his place and next month- because some inconveniences, that he has to deal with, came up. I wanted to know exactly what he meant, but I stopped myself. As I said before, it is not of my business.

When I turned around, once the call was over, I came face to face with my wife. Her huge prideful smile made me see that I have made the right choice.

 _Screw you, mother. I have learned to be happy, get what I want **and** have honest relationships._ I thought victoriously.


	13. The sunshine dilema

**Brian** :

I sighed tiredly, as I entered the loft. Having to escape Liberty Avenue was something I never thought I would have to do. But then again, never a secret like this was exposed for everyone to meddle about.

I really didn't want them all to know so soon. Justin was still only sixteen, barely legal. The troubles, it would bring him... bring me with Lindsey and Melanie. But at least now the Avenue knows that if they mess with him, there would be catastrophic consequences. This way, maybe Sunshine's future troubles will lessen at least a bit.

Talking about Justin, I did not expect him to be waiting for me on his day off. Before I could ask him what the fuck was going on, I noticed two things that gave me a sense of deja vu:

 **One** \- there were bags next to the loft's door.

 **Two** \- Justin was crying.

"Sunshine..." he got startled by my voice, then turned to look at me with those big teary blue eyes "Oh, Sunshine"

I wasn't one for sentimental crap, but this time he needed me. The only thing I had to do was open my arms and he was leaping towards me. I caught him in a bear hug, murmuring that everything was going to be all right. That Hunter and I will be there for him. Trying to keep all the anger I felt at his parents for kicking a sixteen year old out of the house just because he was gay.

He ended up falling asleep against me. Which left me with the job of undressing him, getting him on his pyjamas and laying him next to me; on my bed. Of course, things could never be so simple. I had to get a call from Lindsey, surely to bitch me about how unfair it was that she was the last to know about the small family I managed to form on my own.

 _Is it that they can't figure out that how I live my life gas nothing to do with them?!_ I screamed in my head, so I wouldn't wake up my favorite boys.

Surprisingly, Lindsey was very understanding and didn't bitch a single time. Those sessions were going incredibly well for what I could see. I agreed to the request for dinner, cause she was right- if we all were going to be a big family, we needed to get to know each other better. But told my friend that it has to be in my loft (Hunter still isn't good with being in unknown places with strangers) and next month (I had to help Justin out before throwing him to the wolves... sorry, to the munchers).

In the middle of the night I had to call the police to remove the bastard of Michael from the building, cause he couldn't get that I didn't want to see him and kept buzzing me for hours non stop- but then again, what's new about that. It was annoying, but it will help me in the future to get him committed into a madhouse- as I like to call them.

But I am getting ahead of myself, my priority right now was helping Sunshine out with his situation.

 **Justin** :

When I woke up I had a headache that made me wish I was dead, then again I did cry myself to sleep. I never thought that my parents would do something like that... kick me out because I preferred dick over pussy.

Luckily, I had Brian with me. He was truly a gift. He was willing to share his home with me, to let me live with his _son_. That brought a small smile into my face... the first one since my da- sperm donor kicked me out.

I turned around, my smile getting bigger when I saw the sleeping face of my lover. I blushed slightly, noticing that this was the first time I slept with Brian on the same bed. I laid a short kiss on his lips, almost giggling when he sleepily tried to chase my lips for another one.

 _He is so adorable!_ I squealed in my head, to not wake him up.

Then I left the room, quietly, and headed towards Hunter's bedroom. I shook him a bit, carefully of course, to wake him up. Hoping he wouldn't make too much noise, I wanted to surprise his dad with a 'thank you' breakfast.

"Justy!" he exclaimed, giggling when I hushed him, but lowering his voice anyways. He is such a good boy "You stayed! Does that mean that you'll live with us? That this is your home now?!" my heart ached at how much this boy loved me, so much that he is so happy at the idea of living with me "Yay!" he celebrated when I nodded my head.

He was so cute that I couldn't bring myself to scold him for creasing his tone of voice again. I sighed, relived when I saw that Brian hadn't woken up at how loud Hunter had been.

Hunter was the perfect assistant in the kitchen, he also loved learning about cooking. Another thing for me to teach him... and I love teaching him new stuff.

The surprised face of Brian and the smile he gave us afterwards were totally worth the effort and time it took to prepare breakfast this morning. He sat in across from me, not before giving me and Hunter- who was sitting next to me- a kiss good morning. Mine, of course, on the lips and Hunter's on the forehead.

"We need to talk, Sunshine. At least, of what is going to be our plan for the future" he finally said, once we sent Hunter to take a shower.

He made me start to worry. Maybe, he didn't mean I could stay with him from now on. Maybe, I misinterpreted things. It would be moving too fast and maybe Brian didn't want that yet. He has a son to think about.

"Moving in, is a sure, there is no question of that. But what about school?" he asked, making all my doubts disappear.

"My da- sperm donor, because no father would do what he did to me. He already paid my whole school year in advance, so there is no worry since I am not a normal junior student" I answered.

"Would you be willing to get emancipated? You have a place to stay, showed intellectual aptitude by being able to graduate one year earlier from high school and have a work that pays you relatively good" he said, shocking me with his plan "This way you can open a bank account, which also your parents would have no access to. Lucky us that I still hadn't paid you yet. Otherwise, your bastard of a father would have taken the money from you"

"You're right..." I replied, shockingly enough not surprised by the realization that my father would have left me with nothing on the street to fend for myself "I will do that... but when I do it I will also want to change my last name. I want nothing to relate me to that... _monster_!" I spat that last word, as if it was toxic "I will like to take yours"

Those last words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

 _What would Brian think of me now?_

 **Brian** :

I looked at Sunshine, shock crystal clear on my face. Did he just ask me to take my last name?! On the prophecy, the seventeen years old version of Justin has always been the romantic one. Falling in love with the first man he sleeps with, thinking that our meeting right under that streetlight was destiny, pushing his feeling into me... my twenty-nine years old version wasn't able to give him what he wants. That fairy tale love that ends with a: "And they lived happily ever after".

However, the me now can give him something similar. Since the beginning I have told him that fairy tales aren't true. That our relationship won't have a happily ever after. That we both will have to work hard to get to where we want to be and then work even harder to maintain our happiness. That there would be a lot of fights and, hopefully, reconciliations. This version of me, is weak and would utilize Sunshine's impressive and young heart to get what he wants.

The next words that left my mouth made me feel so guilty that I almost retreated at the last moment, but I didn't cause I would be getting what I wanted: Justin forever by my side.

"Of course, you can take my last name. But you'll have to keep using your old name at your high school and at **Ryder** 's, we wouldn't want to raise suspicion. When Martin names me the head of the New York branch and you go with us there for college, then you would be free to be Justin Kinney" Sunshine stilled, surprised by my rapid agreement.

But then he jumped off his seat, rounded the table and sat on my lap. Then, he dragged me into the hottest make out session I've ever had- and I had a lot of them. When we finally had to break apart for breathing, Justin didn't get off instead he snuggled against my chest- like a cute kitten.

"What about college? Is that bastard in charge of your university fund?" I continued with our talk, already knowing the answer and internally smirking at how things were going back to how I planned them.

"No, my grandmother from mom's side is in charge of it and Molly's as well" he replied, suddenly perking at a thought that occurred to him "We can talk to her, Bri! We can explain everything and maybe she would be able to understand... maybe she would give me possession of my trust fund!"

"We will do that" I assured him "First of all, we have to emancipate you and then we'll try to convince your grandmother about giving you power over your trust fund. Afterwards, we'll go shopping. It looks like you only retrieved a few things from your old home"

"Yeah, I only had time to pack my school and art possessions and clothes. I have literally nothing to wear, neither casual or formal" he told me "But I can't let you pay for a whole new wardrobe!" he exclaimed, his brain finally processing my words.

"You can and you will" I replied "I want to do this for you, so you'll let me" I ordered him, not leaving place for protesting.

 _Now things were back to normal, with me in control of things._ I thought, relaxed.

Smiling when Hunter rushed towards us, interrupting whatever complain Justin had of me spending money on him, and crawled on my lover's lap.

 _This is true happiness._


	14. The Storm- Part Two

**Justin** :

"Are you sure you can trust that man?" my grandmother asked me... again.

We were at her elderly care, Brian and two lawyers with us- representing each of them respectively. It's been almost a month since my parents kicked me out of the house. Brian and I were able to settle the business of my emancipation fast. The fact that when the woman in charge of my case contacted my father, he told her, and I quote: "I do no longer have a son. Whatever that fairy did, is no longer my problem".

Ketty, the woman in charge if my case, was indignant and helped us by speeding up my emancipation. It helped me opening my own bank account, which already has my salary of last month and this one. She also contacted my grandmother and told her about how badly my sperm donor behaved.

Nana was furious and soon contacted her lawyer to change the person in charge of our- Molly's and mine- trust funds. However, it took a while to convince her to trust Brian. You see, I can have power over my own trust fund, but as I am still a minor I couldn't handle my sister's. That I am emancipated doesn't count for a strange reason which I did not understand.

Nana could no longer trust her son-in-law to take care of her grandchildren, and my mother lost nana's respect by not standing up to my sperm donor. Which left her with no one to guard Molly's trust fund. When I offered Brian to be in charge of it, hell broke free. My boyfriend had to prove that he had a stable job with a good income, so nana would be assured that he won't fall into temptation and dig into Molly's trust fund money.

Brian also had to prove that he didn't want me just to get into the high society circle or to be his "little wife". Taking care of the house chores, his son, looking pretty and satisfying him in bed. I blushed so much that I feared all the blood had gone to my head, but strangely Brian didn't seem at all offended by what nana was implying saying.

It took a while and a lot of pleading kitten eyes- from both, Hunter and I- but at the end nana relented. Which led all of us to this situation. Me, nana, nana's lawyer, Brian and Brian's lawyer, in her room at the elderly care. All of us waiting for grandma to sign the papers transferring the powers over Molly's trust fund.

"I do, nana. Brian can be trusted" I interlaced our hands over the table, showing her how sure I was of the whole thing.

"If you are sure" nana sighed and _finally_ proceeded into signing the papers "I wish you the best, my darling grandson" nana whispered into my ear, as she was hugging me, when we stood up to leave "And you..." she turned towards Brian "Take care of my Justin or I'll hunt you down!" she threatened- making me blush and Brian to laugh.

"Did you see? Everything ended up just fine" Brian said, when we were back in his jeep.

"Yeah" I replied "You missed the exit" I told him, puzzled, Brian never misses an exit.

"No, I didn't. Emy Lou agreed to watch over Hunter until tonight, so we can have our date: shopping and dinner afterwards. I do owe you a whole new wardrobe" he replied, a smug smirk on his face.

"Bri..." my complain died on my lips when my phone started ringing "Ah, hello?" I answered it without seeing the ID and almost ended up deaf.

"HOW DARE YOU MISS SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE THREE WEEKS WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME? OR ANSWERING THE PHONE FOR THE MATTER?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I WENT TO YOUR HOUSE JUST TO FIND OUT THEY KICKED YOU OUT WHEN THEY FOUND OUT YOU WERE GAY?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET THE SCHOOL TO LET YOU TAKE HOME SCHOOL LESSONS FOR THREE WEEKS?" Daphne screamed in my ear.

"Calm the fuck down! Jeez woman!" I said, quickly regretting it when it set my best friend into another rant "Ok, ok, I got it! Calm down, please Daph, and let me explain" I sighed when she finally stopped talking, then I proceeded to explain to her the whole situation "...as to why school let me study at home these last few weeks? Well, the school is full of snobs and discriminatory jerks. When the fact that I was bringing so much prestige to the school for being one of the finalists for for a very important internship for two years and later being the first high schooler to get it, even if it was on my third try... well, they practically let me do whatever I want. Especially when I am graduating one year earlier. _They are so proud of me_ " I mockingly imitated the dean's voice when he called me into his office to congratulate me "At least, in comparison to Chris I do not use it to cover up my bullying" I finished explaining.

I gazed towards Brian, worried when he made a strange noise at the back of his throat when I mentioned Chris' name... it was similar to a growl.

 _But why would he growl at the mention of Chris? As solidarity towards me? But he doesn't know I was being bullied by the school's favorite jock?_ Those thought kept running around my head, until Daph's voice brought me back.

"I want to meet this Brian" my best friend demanded.

"She wants to meet me, doesn't she?" I heard my boyfriend say.

"I'm so sorry" I replied, taking the phone away from my face- so Daphne wouldn't hear our conversation "This keeps happening so much. I don't get why don't they understand you can be trusted"

"Sunshine, we have an age difference of twelve years and you are barely over the age of consent. They are just being cautious and assuring themselves that I am not taking advantage of you. I am fucking glad that at least some people in your life are not bastards not worth keeping around" he replied, making me fall in love with him all over again- crude words and everything "Why don't you invite her to dinner in a week? We are having the munchers over to meet you, we may also add your fag hag to the mix"

"You are the best, Bri" I told him, pecking his lips "Ok, Daph, you win. Come to dinner on Friday, next week. We are having some people over, we can add another plate to the table. I'll send you the address on a text"

 _I'm glad that things are finally working out for me... for us._ I thought happily. _I even get to have a date with my perfect lover today. Could things be even more perfect?_

If I only knew things were going to go straight to hell on this date.


	15. The Storm- Part Three

**Jennifer:**

I just don't know what to do.

One day, I find out that my son is gay... by snooping through his things and finding sketches of nude men.

The next one, my husband demands our eldest child to change his disgusting way of living or he is out of the house.

Only half an hour later, Justin is walking out of the door with a bunch of bags.

Three weeks later, I still have no news about him at all.

I tried waiting for him at the entrance of St. James after school, but it seems that wasn't even going to school. Even Daphne didn't know where he was. I was going insane. I even tried to force the school to give me information of his whereabouts, I was denied the access and had to find out by the dean that my son got emancipated.

That destroyed me.

When I got home that day and tried to find comfort on my husband, he simply said that he was glad that we would no longer be related to such a disgrace like Justin.

I was simply stunned.

I couldn't believe that I was married to such a man.

I just don't know what to do.

My WASP raising told me that I had to stand by my husband for everything, but how could I do that when Craig was only pushing our son away?

I sighed. I shook my head, trying to chase the bad thoughts away. The last thing I wanted was for Molly to find out something wrong was going on. She simply thought that Justin as staying at Daphne's to work on some school projects and study for tests. For now, I'll just focus on buying my daughter new clothes- she needs them after her growth spurt- and then think about how to get my son back home.

Though I believe that it would be impossible as long as I stay with Craig... the dilemma is: who is more important to me? My son? Or my husband?

"Mom! Look, it's Juster!" Molly exclaimed, pointing at the shop that has 'PRADA' written above the exit "But who is that man with him?"

My son was blushing and you could clearly see how embarrassed he felt... almost uncomfortable in his position. He was exiting the shop with another man, one who clearly was much older than him. Said man had several bags in one hand and the other one firmly placed on Justin's back. Many dark thought went through my head at that moment, of how Justin survived these weeks without any help, none of them were ones I liked.

Then, I realized what a horrible mother I had been. What a monstrous father Craig was, for putting Justin in a position he would have to do... _those_ kind of things to survive. I hated myself for not standing with my son. I wanted to head towards them and slap that man for doing... _that_ to my son and surely later paying him for that. For taking advantage of a clearly desperate underage boy.

Why else would a man in his late twenties- who clearly had money if they were shopping at PRADA- get involved with a teenage boy?

Molly took advantage of my distraction and ran towards her brother, who was clearly surprised to see her.

Justin then looked my way.

 _God, what do I do now?_

 **Justin:**

I have never been so embarrassed before in my entire life, and I was out and proud in high school.

Brian just had to drag me to the most expensive brands of clothes and buy me the whole shop. His jeep was overflowing with bags! He even dragged me to PRADA to buy me a suit, just in case I would ever need it.

 _Who the fuck buys a suit just in case of needing one?!_ I exclaimed in my head, regretting ever dating a clothes Queen like Brian.

Bri, couldn't even keep his hands off of me!

But what made the evening even more frustrating was being tackled, unexpectedly, I may add, by my little sister.

"Juster!" she exclaimed, flashing me her own sunshine smile- as Brian calls them "I missed you so much~!"

"Mollusks" I murmured, almost choking by the sudden wave of emotions that hit me. I didn't even notice how much I had missed my little sister with everything that has been going on. I felt guilty for being such a big bad brother "I missed you too" I kneeled in front of her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Who is he?" she asked, looking at Brian curiously and innocently- only like a kid was able to.

"Mollusks, this is my boyfriend Brian. Brian, this is my little sister Molly" I presented two of my three favorite people in this world, Hunter is the resting one.

"Hi, Molly. Justin has told me so much about you" my lover greeted Mollusks, with a kind smile playing on his lips.

He was treating Molly with familiarity and comfort, almost the way he treats Hunter. It just made me fall in love with him all over again. Talking about Hunter, I would like both of them to meet. They both are the same age and Hunter needs a friend his age.

"What are you doing here? Are you on your own?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, mom took me here for clothes. She is right over there!" she pointed towards a direction, just to later apologize by remembering that pointing was impolite.

I raised my head and gazed towards the direction Mollusks had pointed at. There she was, my mother. I paled and felt a dizzy by just looking at the woman who simply stayed quiet as my father kicked me out of the house.

"Let's say hello, then" Brian replied, dragging us towards my mother "Relax, everything is going to be fine Justin" he murmured in my ear, low enough that Molly wouldn't hear.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself for the confrontation, I was about to have. At least, I had Brian by my side. At moments like this, I was glad to be dating a clothes Queen like Bri.

 **Brian** :

Just when things were starting to go my way, they had to start going south. I'm starting to see a circle here.

It took a while, but once we convinced Mother Taylor that I was not buying Justin fro sex and what we had was completely consensual, she decided to invite herself to our dinner date.

I told her where I had the reservation and she was gone, she had to take Molly to a friend's house- the sperm donor was out of business- and get ready for having dinner in such a high-class place. In the meantime, I drove Justin back to our loft to get ready and tried to assure him that everything will be fine.

Though, the fact that his mother believed that he was whoring himself for money didn't help at all.

Now we were all sitting at the table, which was suppose to be for two, neither of us talking.

"Why don't we get over this now? Let's all say what we are really here for" I said, finally losing my patience.

"You let my sperm donor kick me out of the house" Justin accused her, low enough that no one would overhear their conversation- my Sunshine was really a WASP and that will never change "I had no way of supporting myself. None of you knew that I've been dating Brian for a while now, so you couldn't know I had a place to go to. You simply disowned me because I like dick over pussy. How can you ever think I would be fine with seeing you again? I just agreed to come tonight because I want to make sure you wouldn't try to keep me away from sister"

 _Harsh, Sunshine. But then again it, is the truth._ I thought, almost pitying Mother Taylor when I noticed her flinch at having such angry words being directed at her.

"I'm leaving your father" Jennifer suddenly blurted, making us both look at her stunned "I cannot keep on living with him, letting him raise Molly, when he did what he did to you. The scare I had of you... of you..."

"Selling my body?" offered Sunshine, but it only perturbed his mother rather than help her.

"Yes... it just hit me. I only just realized what he made you go through... what we made you go through. I know you might not believe me, surely you wouldn't want to live with me again. But I am only asking you for a second chance" she told Justin.

That explains why it took her less time this time to see what a monster Craig was. In the prophecy, it took her until that bastard refused to pay Justin's hospital debts to get the divorce. At the time being she was focused on making Hobbs pay that she didn't pay much attention to the divorce case and the son of a bitch robbed her everything. This time around it won't happen, especially since I am giving her the contact of Mel- she will win the case for sure.

"I..." I could see that Sunshine was speechless, normally I would find this hilarious and ask Mother Taylor to teach me her tricks. But, then again, this is not the time or the place for it.

 _Damn it! I really did grow up._ I thought, quite pleased with myself.

"I think that you should accept her offer, Sunshine. See where this will lead you to" I told him "I have a friend of mine, she is an excellent lawyer and will gladly take your divorce case. If that bastard kicked his own son out of the house just because he is gay, what do you think that he'll try to do to the wife that is trying to leave him with the only child he has left?" this time I was talking to Mother Taylor.

"I don't think that he would try to do anything of the sort..." she stupidly still tries to believe that marrying that bastard wasn't a mistake... then again, if they hadn't gotten together Justin wouldn't have been born.

"Mom! How can you still think that he would even care?! Why do you think I had to visit nana so she could give the control over my trust fund? The faster you leave him, the better" Sunshine exclaimed, gaining some disapproving looks, but right now he cared very little "Just accept Brian's offer before you lose something else because of that bastard" he got up and collected the jacket of his suit "Let's go, Bri. Mom invites dinner tonight" he told me, before heading towards the exit of the restaurant.

"If it helps, Justin is right. Men like Craig Taylor do not change, not if they don't want to. Here's Mel's number if you ever need it" I gave her Melanie's card, before following my lover outside.

I tried to contain my laughter at the family drama that just happened, it was truly worth making a T.V show out of it.

 _Of one thing I am sure, life is never boring with the Taylors in it._


	16. Meeting the munchers

**Emmett:**

I threw my head backwards and laughed when Brian told me Michael's latest stunt. The bastard couldn't understand what changing numbers and having him thrown out of **Ryder** 's means that Brian doesn't want to talk to him. He had to follow him to the loft and start harassing everyone who entered or left the building. He kept doing it enough that someone called the police on him, making it the third night he spent in jail. The dumbass just does not learn. At least, it will help us to get restriction orders against him.

"Are you sure he'll come to **Woody's** tonight?" Big Bad asked me "We've been waiting for almost an hour. I just want to get back to the loft, tonight it was suppose to be movie night. You are to fucking blame for Hunter's disappointment when he had to find out I had to bail on them for a night of drinks with you. Even Sunshine was fucking sad with the news, though he played the understanding partner and told me to have fun with my friends"

By the corner of my eye I saw many being startled by how domesticated Brian sounded. Even the bartender, who has known the whole gang for years, almost dropped the cocktail he was making. They all knew that Brian Fucking Kinney was off the markets for months now. But still, hearing him say that he would rather spend a quiet night at home rather than getting drunk with the gang?

Impossible!

Of course, Big Bad had to go and prove them all wrong.

That's what the fucker does best.

"I am sure" I assured my friend "How is Baby and my darling godson?"

"Good. Both of them send you their regards. Fucking Sunshine is turning Hunter into a damn WASP" he complained, taking a sip from his Beam.

"But you love WASPs" I retorted, giggling to myself when Brian scowled.

"How's George doing? Finally asked you out?" he asked, trying to change the topic of the conversation- I let him because I knew when to push and when to stop.

"Yes, we've been dating for almost a month now. He even is starting to accept himself, it's not like what happened in the... you know" I answered "I am glad" the _'that he won't die ashamed of himself'_ was left unsaid, but clearly known "And there he is..." I drawled, looking over my cosmo at the door.

"Do your magic, Queen" Brian simply said.

"Blake!" I called him out, heading towards him and locking our arms together "I think we need to talk" I told him, dragging him towards Briand and ignoring his confused expression "We know of a way we can help you out" that caught his attention and made him stop struggling, he just went with the flow.

I just hoped that things would end up fine tonight.

 **-The following night-**

 **Lindsay:**

I made sure to check myself in the mirror, I wanted to look perfect. This dinner is very important, not only was I meeting Brian's partner but also his son. Mel herself was putting some work on the way she looks. First impressions are very important and impressing the future step-brother of our child and what could be step-father is crucial. Though, I could not see how this evening would end.

You see, Mel got a case, thanks to Brian's recommendation: the divorce of Jennifer Taylor. The Taylor family, more specifically their son is well known in our society. Or the WASP swarm as my Peter calls it. He is a brilliant boy who is graduating a year earlier from high school, won various prizes for being a great artist, has an internship in one of Pittsburgh's greatest companies, is already working and is known for his modals. The perfect son in less words. However, he is sixteen years old.

My first thought was that it wouldn't last. But then again, Brian doesn't invite anyone to live with them. He wouldn't just throw the boy in his son's life, knowing that one day Justin would just leave or he would kick the poor boy out of the loft. Also, he wouldn't want us to meet him fully knowing the fact that we were planned on having his baby in the future.

At the beginning, I was very jealous of Justin. He had the approval of our society, though some of them might have a change of though when they discover that the golden boy is gay. His mother loves him enough to try to accept his sexuality and leave her asshole husband. He has gone further in the world of the arts than I've ever gotten, being called the junior star of the United States. He has Brian wrapped around his little finger from what I've heard from Emmett. He has a partner that earns well enough to indulge him... he has everything I've ever had.

If we had had this dinner the month before like I had wanted, then it would have ended in disaster. Me being a whiny, entitled, WASP princess, jealous and envious of a boy more than a decade younger than me.

Tonight, after a lot of talking with my therapist and Mel- because now we _do_ talk with each other- I finally understood that I had all I wanted in life. The arts is my passion, I might have not made it big, but at least I have a work that I love. How many people can really say that? I have a wife that adores me and does what she can to make me happy. I am going to have a child of my own, raising them with my partner and best friend. A beautiful house, in a very good neighborhood. I had all I need and for once I feel complete and happy.

Now, I was excited to meet this boy who captured the great Brian Kinney's heart. And so was Mel, even if she would rather die than admit that.

I just hoped that things would end up fine tonight.

 **Mel:**

I laughed again. I've been doing that a lot tonight. I just could not believe that the asshole of Kinney... sorry, Brian- bad habits die hard. That Brian landed himself a boy like Justin. He is such a delight! Polite, respectful, an amazing cook, intelligent and a little shit. He could be a bit of a drama queen and entitled at times, but that's what you gotta pay for being with a WASP. He is also amazing with kids, Hunter thinks the world of Justin.

I've only met the boy tonight, but I already love him. I know that wanting him to raise our future child with us is irresponsible, that we would be taking so much from him, but he was the ideal second father figure.

He also showed his maturity by presenting his best friend to us. Now that's a friendship to last, surely not the kind of friends I had at his age. Daphne is also a very good girl and very beautiful, pity she wasn't a lesbian. Many in our community will be disappointed by the fact she is only a fag hag. But that's for later.

Right now, I am just glad that things ended up fine tonight.

For once, I approve whole hearted of a decision Kin... Brian did.


	17. Chris Hobbs

_**Chapter** **'s Notes:**_

 _ **Chris is so out of character. I made him good in my fic, something that surely wouldn't have happened on the show, but then again, this is a fanfic.**_

 _ **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**_

 **Chris** :

Justin Taylor. What word could I use to describe what I feel towards him?

Disgust.

Anger.

Attraction.

Fear.

More anger.

Jealousy.

More anger.

Inferiority.

Even more anger- if that's possible.

Pity.

Justin Taylor is a roller coaster of emotions, that's for sure.

Now, I can only say for sure that I am thankful to that pesky fairy.

Even after all the bullying I put him through, when I was down, _he_ was the one to bring me back to my feet.

He was forced to tutor me by Mr. Harrows, surprisingly, when I am not trying to make fun of him, we both get along pretty well. Justin is a nice guy, funny when he wants to and a sarcastic little shit as well. Not to mention he is drop dead... I am getting off track. He is also an excellent teacher, from what I gathered he was the home-schooling a ten years old boy.

You see, Justin has always made me feel inferior... as if I would never be good enough. He is very good looking, has a friendship that will surely last for his whole life, he has a gift on the realm of the arts, he already knows what he wants to do with his life and is starting to work for making it real, he is graduating a year earlier and is already working. He is the perfect son, someone who can only make their parents proud... if he weren't gay.

The worst of it all, was the fact that Justin is out and proud. He has no confusion of what he is or what he should feel. I envy him so much for that. He does not have to look around him every time he fails to keep himself from looking at another boy for too long, or be in negation. Or worse, doubt if the only reason why he likes women is because he wants to forget the fact that he is attracted to men.

But Justin, the observant Taylor, saw right threw me. The first thing he assured me of, was that my secret was safe with him- that everyone has the right to come out of the closet when they think they are ready. If he hadn't said that, I would have gone back to making his days in highschool a living hell. Always paranoid, not knowing if the stares I normally was given were out of appreciation like usual or out of mockery because Taylor told the whole school of my dark dirty little secret.

Justin, after reassuring me that I could trust him, proceeded on helping me out of my confusion. He finally made me see that those who didn't stick with me after discovering my attraction to people of the same sex were not worth keeping them in my life. He helped me finally realize that just because I like men, doesn't mean I don't like women as well. He even came with me when I decided to come out to my parents, though I was still not ready for other people to know.

My mom and dad were surprisingly very supportive. They might not understand it, but they at least accept me. They were delighted with Justin and thanked him for all the help he has given me. Not only with discovering myself, but also with school- my grades had never been better, for once I was learning... and truly enjoying it. Also, because thanks to my new friend I was no longer a bully. My parents never liked me being so close minded and not accepting other being different, but now they didn't have to worry anymore about that.

As the months went by, not only my friendship with Justin strengthened, but I began forming a bond with Daphne as well. My mom even told me that if I started dating Justin they would be delighted, from what I gathered, they might still not be one hundred percent sure of the fact that I am bisexual, but having Justin as a son-in-law? They were ecstatic! I had to tell her that no, I didn't like Justin like that but I might ask Daphne out. Mom was so disappointed that I almost laughed at how ironic the situation was: I used to be afraid of them disapproving me liking men, but now my mother was disappointed that I prefer dating a girl over a boy.

I was happy about that, but also sad, even my parents thought Justin was perfect... that he was better than me. I almost began to turn back to my old self, but they both noticed me pulling away and confronted me about it. Then they proceeded to tell me how stupid I was for even thinking Justin was perfect. Taylor then confessed to me that his old self would have taunted me and mocked me with the fact that I also liked men, a payback for all the suffering I made him go through. But lately he went through some stuff that made him grow up fast and see that the path he would have chosen would have been a childish one and only would only lead to misery.

Things were back to normal. I asked Daphne out and surprisingly, she accepted. One date turned into two, two into three, and soon we began dating officially. Everything was perfect... or at least the closest thing to perfection.

Until I went out one night, to walk my dog, just to find one of my best friends being ravished against a jeep, by a clearly older man.

"Justin!" I exclaimed, shocked by the scene unfolding in front of me.

 _What the heck was going on?!_


	18. St Joan

**Brian:**

Ever since the dinner at the loft, things have changed quite a bit. Lindsey and Mel visit more often, they adore Justin so much that I kind of am afraid of them stealing him from me. The four of us finally agreed on having the baby, but Sunshine asked until he graduates from college before signing the papers that put him as the legal guardian of Gus. It was a wise decision and it only made the girls happier with the choice they made, Mel herself even threatened me with castration if I do anything to break his heart.

Lindsey showed how much she matured by giving both, Justin and Mel, the opportunity to choose the godparents of the future baby. A way of making them feel secure in their position of parents towards the child that won't be related to them by blood (She later confessed to me, in private, that she didn't want her wife to feel insecure or for another jealous fit towards me to appear). No surprise on who were the ones chosen: Ted as godfather and Daphne as godmother.

As in the prophecy Linds' pregnancy grew with no inconvenience, though this time around I was there to witness it.

Moving on, Hunter has never been better. He gained a friend his age, Molly, to whom I think he's got a little crush on. He finally saw that mothers are not monsters that there are good ones out there; I really owe Jennifer, Lindsey and Mel a lot for that. When Hunter first called Mel mom, I swear I saw tears in her eyes. Later that day, the munchers sat both of us down and we all talked about my son's little slip. They told Justin and I that they would love to be Hunter's mother figures, they might not have any legal rights over him and they might not have him staying over four days a week. But Hunter still was their baby's big brother, so they wanted him to know that he was welcomed in their house whenever he wanted.

I had always loved Lindsey like a little sister and I might have finally stopped seeing Mel as a raving bitch, but when they told us that... all animosity I had towards them just vanished. For the first time, I let myself cry in front of them. It was an emotional night for all of us.

On the other hand, that same night was eventful for Ted as well. Emmett and I had taken Teddy to meet our 'new' friend Blake, where he was getting help for his drug abuse problems. They both hit it off pretty fast, just like we had planned. The next thing we know, Ted and Blake are constantly texting and seeing each other. My accountant even asked permission from the center Blake was in, to take him out for the opera. How they didn't fall asleep during it? I'll never know. The night Mel and Lindsey accepted Hunter completely into their lives, is the same night that Blake finally got out and Teddy offered him to move in with him.

Emmett and I, we both thought, that they were moving too fast. However, Ted had a few points to his favor. Blake did not have a place to stay and even though he made the decision to change his life, he'll need constant monitoring. Blake has always been a better person when Teddy is around. When we heard that Ted even supported Blake on his choice of studying to be a drug abuse counselor and even pay for it, we knew that they were both into the right path. So, we didn't voiced our worries.

I didn't even have the right to protest when my sixteen year old boyfriend moved in with me and my son over a month of dating.

Talking about Emmett, he and Vic have been doing great. Business has never been better, with his costumers more than satisfied with the result, me still recommending them to my contacts, Mel does the same with her clients and Sunshine, Linds and Mother Taylor spread the word about them in the WASP swarm, they are completely booked for the rest of the year and even various months of the next one.

On a more personal matter, they both are very happy in their relationships- Vic and Rodney even moved together. Though, I believe that's more because of the fact that they are both old and with Vic's medical condition they want to make the best out of each day. Of course, mother Debbie couldn't let that happen. She had to start a fight at plain day, in the middle of the dinner. When she began screaming about he owed her for wiping his ass when he was sick, Vic finally had enough and cut all ties to her.

She tried to come to the gang for sympathy, but found none, Emmett and I were fast and told the rest the _real_ facts, not the cocktail invention of her fantasy. Then she tried to force it out of us by _telling_ us that we owed her for all the 'love' and 'care' she had given us in the past when no one had wanted us. That's when they all started to see her real colors.

When Lindsey and Mel... well, when Mel came to the loft and told me that if I wanted to be part of the baby's life I had to better not let Debbie get involved at all, I was so happy that I didn't even try to cause havoc by telling her that she had no right to tell me what to do and less by using our baby to do it. I simply nodded my head and pumped my fist in the air when she finally left, so content that things were going as I had planned them.

Emmett and George, I believe, are planning to go to Paris for Christmas and New Year. They are so happy that I'm starting to complain less and less every day about the fact that Emmett should just go and find his jock. There's still time for that, also, George won't live much longer than a couple of years- might as well make them the happiest of his life.

My life? Well, it's pure bliss. I finally realized that even though I was given a chance to change the prophecy, knowing what was supposed to happen doesn't mean everything will end up perfectly. The changes Emmett and I have done, made the whole timeline change and become unpredictable. I learned to live with the problems that popped now and then after a long time of peace. But, at least, there are things that never change: Justin is by my side and I'm still the best at work.

Martin called me to his office today... to tell me that I got the promotion. I was going to New York as the head of the branch he was opening! I even get some stocks and shares over the company. Being the shark I am, I made him increase the percentage to 10%. Now I only have to invite Justin, the munchers, Mother Taylor, Cynthia, Ted and Blake to tell them about the move to New York.

I was going to offer Ted and Cynthia high positions in the branch in New York. Blake surely will accept going with Teddy, he has nothing to keep him here and he can continue his studies at the Big Apple. Justin will follow Hunter and me anywhere, I even convinced him to apply to Pratt for college in case- now he at least will know why I asked him to. The munchers are a whole new matter, it will be difficult to convince them... but I'll figure something out.

For now I have another problem: my mother, _St. Joan_ , was waiting for me in my office.

 _God, if you really are up there, can you tell me why the fucking hell people just don't get that I am over with them and want nothing to do with them?!_ I thought exasperate, looking at the ceiling for a second before entering my office- not before telling Cynthia to have security come in ten minutes to take the trash out and ban her forever.

"What are you doing here Joan?" I demanded to know, tiredly, as I sat on my chair.

"That's not a way to talk to your mother" she scolded me, which only caused me to chuckle "Anyways, I came here to demand to know why I hadn't received money from you. Your sister did her part to maintain her old mother. You should follow her example. I am your mother after all, you owe me"

"Mother? You think you deserve to be called a mother?! You are a drunkard, excuse of a woman who hides behind a bible to justify everything that went wrong in her life. What mother would ever stand by and let her children be beaten up? What mother would afterwards tell them that it was God's will that a bastard like Jack got a bitch like you pregnant? You are not a mother. You are just an alcoholic whore who ruined Claire's and my life! You think that I am going to Hell for being gay, yes mother, I am GAY with capital G! But where do you think you'll end up? A woman who drank her weight in liquor each day and let her husband use their children as a boxing bag? You won't even make it to purgatory! And you even have the decency to demand money from me? The son you were always ashamed off and repeatedly reminded me of what a disappointment I am. Go back to the hole you crawled from Joan! You won't see a penny from me ever again!" I finally took off everything I had in my chest, I was finally ready to close this chapter of my life. I looked at the door, when I heard it being opened, and smiled "Right on time, gentlemen. Please take this bitch the fuck out of the building and never let her in again. You don't even have to be fucking gentle with her" I told them.

Joan seems to still be in shock at my outburst: jaw dropped, eyes as wide as plates and skin pale a if she had seen a ghost. She simply was dragged away, no resistance. I have never been gladder of the fact that I changed my number, she will have no way of contacting me. I had already made sure that the building I live in will never let her in.

"Ah" I sighed "Sunshine, I hope dinner tonight is delicious. Screw the calories!" I muttered under my breath, before going back to work.

 **Justin** :

I was confused as fuck when Brian got home and suddenly decided that we should go out for dinner when he saw the healthy food I had cooked. What puzzled me even more was when he ordered the most fatty plate on the menu. It was as if I had just entered Twilight Zone. Luckily, Hunter was at the girls' house that night or he would be scared shitless that his daddy has lost his mind.

"What the fucking hell has gotten into you?!" I finally hissed, not standing it anymore, as we left the restaurant and were heading towards his jeep.

"I got a visit from my fucking mother today at the office" he replied "That's what has fucking gotten to me!"

My confusion was replaced by worry, though I didn't show it- I learned the bad way that he takes concern as pity, and if Brian loathes something is pity.

On the other hand, I am quite worried for him. That bitch he has for a biological mother made a number on Bri.

"Come here" I finally said, pulling him towards me and kissing him.

In no time, I was being ravished against my lover's jeep. I didn't care, I was able to show my worry and try to comfort him without him thinking I was pitying him. However, our moment had to be broken by someone exclaiming my name. When we turned towards the origin of the sound, I felt Brian tensing. There he was, my old bully and new friend, Chris Hobbs with his dog Otis.

 _How do I explain this now?!_ I moaned in my head, not liking the conversation that surely will follow.


	19. Shocking news- Part One

**Jennifer:**

I never thought that being a divorce would ever feel... _so_ good.

As much as I hated to admit it, Kinney was right. Craig tried to rob me, he was ruthless and cruel. But Mel was better than his lawyer, she dug every dirty little secret and exposed it. The bastard had the nerve to cheat on me and try to take everything I brought to the marriage that was given to me by my parents!

I got to keep the house and everything that my parents had given us, while he got the car and his damn shop. I have custody over Molly, but she'll have to visit Craig every other weekend. I wish my ex-husband luck, our daughter found out what he had done to her brother and is furious with her father. She'll never forgive him, Molly told me.

Even after his help and knowing that my mother gave trusted him enough to give him the power over Molly's trust fund (Craig's reaction to knowing we didn't have control over neither trust fund was hilarious. It took two guards to make him sit down and not jump on Brian, who seemed very amused by the whole ordeal), Kinney dating my sweet Justin was just... _weird_.

When Justin turned seventeen things got better, he was older if only for a few months. It was irrational, but it made me feel better for approving of their relationship. But then again, both of my children were smitten by a Kinney. My sweet Molly adores Hunter, she might even have a crush- at least, they have the same age.

To sum up, I finally realized that Brian is a good man.

So, when I received a call from the Hobbs, on my way to my classes to become a realtor, worried about my son being taken advantage of a much older man they almost had me bursting in laughter. I assured Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs that they should not worry and decided to skip tonight's class in favor of explaining everything to them.

"Mrs. Taylor, thank God you are here" Mrs. Hobbs exclaimed, after she opened the door and saw me "Come in"

The Hobbs house was big and extravagant, you could easily see how much money they had. At the ample living room, I found Mr. Hobbs sitting on the leather armchair, Chris pacing around with Otis at his tail, my son and Brian on the sofa- though Brian seems to be trying to kill my son's friend with his glare.

 _Oh, he surely knows about the past bullying._ I thought to myself, realizing the origin of the animosity between them.

"Mrs. Taylor. I know that you were heading to your classes to become a relator and we are very thankful that you took the time to come to explain things to us" Mr. Hobbs said, politely- he seems to be the only one keeping a cool head "Now, can you please explain to me what made you consent to _this_ " his glare made me realize I thought too soon.

"Ah" I sighed "It is a long story" I replied.

Then, I proceeded to tell them about my shameful behavior by not standing up for my son, how Justin ran away to Brian's house and got emancipated, about how much help Brian has been to my family during the divorce. By the end of my explanation, Mr. Hobbs and Chris looked as if they wanted to go looking for Craig and bash him. Mrs. Hobbs was in tears, hugging Justin and telling him if he ever needs anything, their house was open for him- that they already consider him like a second son.

"Hmp" coughed Mr. Hobbs "You were of great help" he clearly was uncomfortable and reluctant to accept Brian, but after what I told him he had no other choice.

"So, we can leave already?!" growled my son's boyfriend.

"Brian!" Justin scolded him "Excuse us, Mr. and Mrs. Hobbs, Chris, mom, but we should get going. Hunter must be waiting for us" with that said they were both gone.

"I need a drink... a strong one" commented Mr. Hobbs, his wife and I agreed with him- it was going to be a long night.

 **Emmett** :

From all the things I was expecting, it surely was not Brian barging in my shared apartment in the middle of the night. When he came to pick up Hunter I thought that would have been all I would see of him tonight... it seems like I was wrong.

"Brian, what the fuck are you doing here so late?!" I exclaimed "This queen needs her beauty sleep!"

"Both of you shut up! I want to sleep!" Mysterious Marilyn shouted from her bedroom, I rapidly lowered my voice- the last thing you want is an angry Mysterious Marilyn up your ass.

Though, it seems like Brian doesn't care at all...

"You the fucking hell gave us the prophecy?! I need to know Honneycutt! Chris Fucking Hobbs is the fucking best friend of Sunshine! I know we changed a lot on this timeline, but how the heck did we manage to turn an almost murderer into a protective older brother figure?!" Big Bad Screamed into my face and for once I didn't care that he calls me Honneycutt.

"Marilyn get your ass out here, right now!" I demanded, fear taking control over me.

All this happened with the sole purpose of saving Baby's life!

"Hold your horses, jeez!" she complained "Is this about Chria Hobbs being the good boy of the story this time around?"

"You fucking knew?!" Brian demanded to know.

I haven't seen you this angry since... well, since he found out that it was Michael the one that killed Justin. That, that son of a bitch pushed Sunshine into the flames during the bombing of Babylon, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of Baby for once and for all.

It still makes my blood boil every time I think about it.

"Listen Kinney! First of it all, do not dare to raise your voice at me! I am not going to stay still while you vent your anger out on me" she snapped, making us both shut our mouths "Second, of course I know. You might have only had the ability to see the future for one night, but I still maintain it. Relax, Chris no longer is someone you should worry about. Try to think about it Brian, during the prophecy there were six people that made the biggest damage in the lives of both, you and Justin. Those were: Joan, Jack, Michael, Debbie, Craig and Chris. But there is something that differentiates Chris from the other five, none of you ever tried to help him"

"What the heck does that mean?!" Brian snapped, still not understanding but I did.

"Think about it Brian!" I cut him off before he started another slaughter "Justin and Jennifer tried relentlessly to make Craig accept Baby even though he is gay. Maybe not understand, but at least accept. It never worked. You tried to forgive your parents for all the abuse, make them see that what they had done was wrong... but it didn't work. We all tried to make Michael accept that you would never love him like you love Sunshine, help him move on with another man repeatedly. But it never stuck in the asshole's small brain. He even ended up... murdering Baby. Afterwards, we tried to give Debbie time to mourn and understand that her son was never the angel she believed. She continued blaming you for everything Michael did wrong. That's why no matter what we changed in this timeline, the fates and actions of those five peoples would remain the same, predictable. Cause we already did everything to help them change. But not with Chris! We had no reason to label him as nothing but the bad guy of the story. That's why in this timeline things are different. Justin had to mature early, faster since this time _you_ were a step ahead and had Hunter with you. If he wanted you, he had to be a good example for your son first. That's why he took the grown up way and tried to help Chris in clearing his confused head and get him out of the closet at his own pace. Chris now has no reason to hate or want to harm Justin. He changed, he is a better person now. That's why he no longer is a danger to Sunshine's life!" I was panting by the end of the explanation, but proud of myself for understanding this messed up conclusion.

 _I hate seeing the future!_ I complained in my head. _It messes up everything and at the end you just have a huge headache from trying to understand what the heck is going on._

"So, those who we called family and had all the reasons to love us and be a better version of themselves, didn't change even with all of our help... they were a total waste of time. While the boy who had no reason whatsoever to be better, in a few months is an exemplar boy next door... that's simply messed up" Brian thought out loud, breaking down in laughter. Soon Marilyn and I followed him "I need a drink... make that two" he said, once he had calmed himself.

We were fast to agree with him, this is going to be a long night and this queen needs a lot of cosmos if I want to get pass through it.


	20. Shocking news- Part Two

**Melanie:**

When we entered the loft, I soon noticed that we were the last ones that came. Ted, Blake, Cynthia, Jennifer, Molly, Daphne and even Justin's friend, Chris, were already at the dinner table. I didn't really care, but my wife would. Plus her pregnancy hormones, I really hope she doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Mel, Lindsay, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Justin, being the polite WASP, he is, asked us.

"Good. Thank you for inviting us. How are you?" Lindsay replied.

 _One of these days I am sure they'll end up having a WASP battle_. I thought, amused by this two- from Brian's expression I could see he was entertained by them as well.

"Can you please tell us what are we all doing here?" Cynthia was the one who finally addressed the elephant in the room.

"Cutting through the bullshit like always, eh, Cynthia" Brian commented, shaking his head slightly "A few weeks ago I was summoned to Martin's office, for those who don't know, he is my boss and owner of **Ryder's Advertising** company. In other words, my boss. It seems like he is planning on opening a branch in New York and he promoted me to be the head of it. I want to take Ted and Cynthia there with me, to be my right and left hand. To sum up, I was promoted and I am promoting both of you" he explained.

Soon we were all congratulating them, but once the euphoria ha calmed down concern began to slip through the cracks.

"What about Justin?" Jennifer demanded to know, worried that her son's first love would end up in a heartbreak.

"What about us?" Daphne and Chris asked at the same time, surely not liking the idea of their best friend so far away.

"What about the baby?" Lindsay's question echoed over them all, silencing everyone.

 _The baby. What will he do with his father so far away?_

"Calm down everyone! Bri, would have never simply dropped a bomb like this on you without already dealing with the rest" Justin tried to calm all of us down "Mom, I am going to New York with him. I was already accepted into **Pratt University** for a major in graphic arts and Brian got me a job as an assistant in his art department. We even have the perfect school for Hunter. We'll be back during winter holidays, for the festivities, and a few weeks during summer break. Daph, Chris, I'll keep in contact with you guys. We will still be friends. You'll both follow me in a year anyways. Wasn't your dream to study to be a doctor in Columbus, Daph? And I am sure that Chris wouldn't let you go that easily, the NYU has a good business administration program from what I've heard" his friends smiled at him, it was a truly heartwarming scene "Cynthia, Ted, Brian had already searched and found good apartments for both of you. They are in a good location, near the building the new branch will be. He, also, found a place where you can continue your studies Blake, so there will be nothing that will get between both of you" Blake smiled at Sunshine, while holding my best friend's hand over the table.

"The baby... well, now that's a tricky question" continued Brian "My plan is to in four years make the branch in New York a success and earn enough profit to buy the company over. Martin is already planning on making me his successor, he'll give me 40% of the shares to me- that will make a total of 50% for me. However, as he'll retire after this he'll need to sell the other fifty. He'll wait for me until I am able to buy thirty of them, the other twenty I will have Ted and Cynthia buying them. In four years I plan to come back to Pittsburgh, this has always been and will be the base of operation... and our home" he smiled at his boyfriend and son, who smiled right back at him.

"What we are about to ask is selfish and big... but we hope you both we'll take it into consideration" Justin cut off, trying to sweeten what surely will be a bitter request.

"We want you two... three, to come with us. Lindsay is already planning on taking a year off after the baby's birth, which will give her enough time to find a teaching job. It's New York for God's sake, there must be something out there. Mel you can work for us, these four years will be tough that's for sure. We will need a lot of legal advice and representation. The place that I had bought has a twin building, not very far away, they'll give you a discount for it. We can work it out... that's of course, if you want" everyone stilled once Brian finished talking, wanting to know what will be our answer.

All eyes were on me, for one second I cursed Brian inside my head. That son of a bitch surely had done this on purpose, to make me look like the bad one in front of everyone. But then I counted till ten and tried to put myself in his shoes, I realized I would have done the same. It helped that Lindsay didn't immediately replied with a yes. I know how much living in New York excites her, it has always been her dream. However, the new Lindsay discusses things with me to reach an agreement.

I was about to ask for time to think, the offer was a very good one- no wonder Brian is so successful, he is good at what he does-, but before I could even open my mouth Emmett burst into the loft.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" demanded to know Brian, anger turning into concern when he noticed the crazed look our friend was wearing.

"Everyone is getting the hell out of here now! The place is about to explode!" Emmett screamed, making no sense at all.

However, Brian seemed to believe him and rushed us all out of the loft. In record time we were all outside the building with other tenants. Nothing seems to happen, I started to think that Emmet had gotten it all wrong and was just being the drama queen he is... when it happened.

A bomb exploded...

Later, the police told us that the origin of the explosion came from Brian's loft and that this terrorist attack took thirteen lives. It almost gave me a heart attack... Lindsay and our baby could have died. Emmett later testified that he heard Michael's plan of putting a bomb in the loft while Brian was out in a family dinner, cause for him Brian would never have a family dinner at the loft- that's simply too domestic for him- and Justin is not family so he would be there. His plan all along was to kill Sunshine and get the old Brian back.

I think I threw up when Emmett told us, I invited that man to our house and he even touched Lindsay's belly... that was all I needed.

Once everything was settled in court (I'm still shocked at how demented Debbie and Michael were till the end, she was charged for accessory as she told no one about her son's crimes claiming it was all Brian's fault for making her dear Mickey believe they could have been something) I went to the hotel the Kinneys' were staying at and told them we agreed to the move to New York. We just needed to get the hell out of Pittsburgh for a while, Lindsay had already enough stress during her pregnancy.


	21. New York- Part One

**Brian:**

A few months had passed since Michael was sentenced to prison, many things have changed. The most noticeable is that we now live in New York. The penthouse Sunshine, Hunter and I share is beautiful and spacious- with many windows to let the light in... like the three of us seem to prefer. Mel accepted my deal and began working for me, there were setback now and then, but at the end of the day we are family and they always managed to solve things. Lindsay, after a year off after Gus's birth, found a job teaching in Hunter's school and she even is scheduled to give a few seminars at Pratt. She was living her dream with her family and couldn't be happier.

Hunter... well, that's a topic I am still worried about. After everything he went through, he has more stiches than we can handle. We tried to be there for him, but he clings to us and is refusing to grow up. His behaviour is not normal for a boy his age. It broke out heart trying to distance ourselves from him but no extreme was good and he has to be more independent. We are talking about that with his psychologist. The fact of soon being a big brother helped. He was delighted with his little brother and swore he would be the best big brother- which meant starting to grow up. But baby steps for now, only.

We (Linds, Mel and I) finally convinced Justin to sign the papers that made him Gus' legal guardian, next to Mel. He was going to raise him with me and we would always be together, so why wait? That same day we also changed our wills, making it so if anything happened to us Lindsay and Mel would become Hunter's legal guardians.

Not even a month after we moved to New York Vic was offered a very good job in one of the Big Apple's finest restaurants- though, I believe that's because of the good word Mother Taylor put for him with one of her connections. The next thing I am being told, by a very excited- to say the least- Emmy Lou, is that Vic proposed to Ronnie after telling I'm the good news and they were having a wedding in New York. Soon after they finished moving. I will never admit it out loud that I had a few tears when Vic asked me to be his best man.

The ceremony itself was simple, much to Emmett's disappointment as the wedding planner. However, the hot topic of the night weren't Vic and Ronnie. No, it was George's proposal to Emmy Lou after my friend caught the bouquet. I was so sure he would refuse, after all Emmett knows better. He knows that George is going to die soon... but he surprised me when his answer was: YES!

I was furious with him, but less than a week afterwards Lindsay's water broke.

I've always held the fact that Melanie never called me until afterwards Gus' birth... now I wish I had never spoken.

There is nothing worse for a man than to wait outside an hospital room for your son to be born.

Almost all of our family was there: Emmett, George, Ronnie, Vic, Blake, Ted and of course, Justin and I. Melanie was inside with Lindsay, she wouldn't leave her wife in such a situation. Daphne, Chris, Jennifer, Molly and many of Vic's friends from the Avenue had already returned to Pittsburg. Though, Jen was booking a flight here as soon as she can to meet her second grandson and bringing Molly with her. Daphne and Chris had to attend an important party for the Hobb's company and will be traveling back to New York in a week or so.

A baby's cry snapped me out of my train of thoughts, I looked up from my lap and almost glared at the door- imploring for it to open and give us the good news. As if he had been called a nurse left the room and walked towards our colourful and mismatched group and asked:

"Marcus-Peterson family?"

"Yes!" I was the first one to regain my speech.

"Congratulations!" he greeted me, with a big and warm smile "It's a healthy baby boy!"

"Oh! THANK GOD!" I exclaimed, almost rushing by the nurse and barging inside the hospital- of course, dragging Justin behind me. The scene that greeted me was so familiar it almost hurt "Hey..." was all I could say, watching my perfect Sonny Boy suck his little finger as he sleeps soundly against his mother's chest.

"Hey, Peter. Say hi to _our_ son: Gus Taylor Marcus Peterson-Kinney" Lindsay replied, with a vibrant smile that only new mothers could manage.

"That's a mouthful" I commented, but smiled happily that this time around they put Justin's and my name into Gus' certificate. Even if Justin and Mel's last names are only present in the form of second and third name "Hey, Sunshine, don't be a baby" I shushed when I noticed him crying against my shoulder "What first example of what a man should be are putting in front of Sonny Boy? That better by only allergies" I teased, nudging him gently.

We all laughed softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby up. When I was about to pick my son for the first time (not counting the prophecy) things just had to go to hell, and I thought I left all that behind in Pittsburg.

Someone screaming for help outside our room, woke Gus up ruining my chances to carry him. It was only when I recognized the voice that my blood stopped boiling in anger and turned stone cold in fear.

 _No, Emmy Lou, no..._ was all I could think of, as I rushed out of the hospital room.

The scene I found almost made me throw up. My best friend laying above his fiancé's corpse as he cries his fragile heart out.

There was nothing the doctors could do for George, it was already too late...

I had to pause my plans in New York and move for a period of a month back to Pittsburg. Emmett was like a zombie he barely ate or drank, his eyes lacked all light and the only color he wore was black. I hated myself for not being there for him the first time around, how selfish I acted in the prophecy and ignored Emmy Lou for my own simplistic problems. It did help when, during the burriel, George's lawyer came to us and informed us that Emmett was left everything his dead fiancé ever had.

It helped because Emmy Lou, being the golden heart person he is, used all that money to open a refuge for street children in dire need of help. Claiming that he already had a way to make a living and others would need that money more than him. He used George's mansion as their house. There they would live in peace, warm and fed. Being taken care by good people, who helped for no profit. They would get schooled, taught how to work and later be helped throughout college. These plans are the only reason why I deemed sure enough to return to New York, without him committing a stupidity. This idea he has will take a lot of his time and mind, he won't have the time to think about George's death and fall into depression again.


	22. New York- Part Two

**Emmett:**

A year had passed since George passed away, many things changed in his absence. Mostly good... but some others not so much.

Brian managed to buy another ten percent of **Ryder's Adverstising** 's shares. So did Ted and Cynthia. Which was good for the Kinney family, but also bad. As there are rumors of someone else interested in buying the remaining twenty percent. Bri has gotten obsessed with gaining as much money as he could to buy them soon before they were taking away from him, and his dream shattered.

I juts hope he figures out soon that he has been neglaiting his family family before Sunshine has gotten enough of him and kickes his ass out of the penthouse. Of course, the girls had to notice this and start bad mouthing Brian's name. Bad habits die hard, specially the old ones. However, they had another wake up call from my baby, who still believes in Big Bad and won't have them cursing his lover's name.

But of course, Brian was so busy with work that he did not notice it. I really hope he does it soon before it is too late...

Me? Well, my program for orphans took time to come true. A year of hard work, sweat and blood to be more specific. But at the end it worked out. Tonight, during George's one year anniversary, we were having the opening gala for it. I just wish the whole gang was able to come for me. But Ted and Blake need them more right now...

You see, Blake almost relapsed a few weeks ago and almost dragged Teddy with him into the addiction path. Thank God it did not happen. But it meant that the girls, Big Bad and Baby had to stay in New York for them. Specially, after Blake almost escpaed from his hospital room to free Ted from the bad influence he is. That my Teddy would be happier without him and his toxic poison. I almost laughed when Baby told me what Blake had said, but the whole situation was so sad that I could not bring myself to.

 _As if, Teddy is only alive when he has Blake by his side. I just hope B learns that sooner than later, it will help fix things up a lot faster now that they broke._ I thought, as I checked around the salon for last minute details.

Vic, Ronnie, Jennifer, Molly, Daphne and Chris were the ones able to be here for me.

Daphne and Chris stayed together during the year they were apart from Baby, Chris asked his girlfriend if she would like to move in with him in New York during Prom. Daph, of course, said yes and a few months later they were all reunited. They feel for the situation Teddy and Blake are going through, but they aren't that close to them- they simply know them through Sunshine. That's why they decided to come to Pittsburg to attend my gala. Also, they were representing the Chnader and Hobbs family in this high social class event.

Vic and Ronnie came for me, so I would have part of the original gang with me... so I would have family there to stand by me. They were here to represent the girls, Gussy, Hunter, Big Bad and Sunshine who couldn't come. Jennifer was already in Pittsbug and has been helping me out organize this gala from the beginning, she is my right hand. Which would be unreasonable for her not to be here. Though, she had to leave Molly behind as the little girl deosn't care much about this events and would have gotten bored really fast.

"Thank you again for all the help, Jen" I thanked, as we deemed the event ready to start.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Is the least I could do, after all we are family" she replied, smiling her own sunshine smile to me.

"Do you have any news from them?" I asked, worriedly.

"If you mean about Ted and Blake I don't" she answered "If you mean about Hunter's progress I do"

"How is Hunter?" I questioned

I felt very guilty for not thinking about the little boy. With the gala and then Ted and Blake's accident it simply slipped my mmind. Though, that's no excuse.

"Hunter is finally letting go of Brian and Justin, letting himself mourn his lost childhood and grow up- starting to act more like himself. He and Molly kept in contact these couple of years, their friendship growing stronger. Though, I believe that in the future it might become something else" she asnwered, with a sly smirk.

"Oh, oh, young love! I still remember my first crush" I sighed, dreamily "That's something you never forget, it was your first after all"

"Me too" Jennifer said, with a depressing sigh but collected herself as guests began to enter the salon.

She surely is wishing to have again a love as simple and lovely as ones first crush was. If she only knew _who_ I invited to this gala. A very handsome college proffesor, of Brian's age who in the prophecy was panting after her panties since the moment they met. Yes, I mean Trucker!

And as if he was summoned, he entered the salon looking so dashing in his blue suit. I almost cheered out loud when his eyes fell on Jen, and as if it were a movie he gravitated towards her like a mot to a flame. Their tentative flirting and blushing cheeks were simply adorable!

"They are pathetic" a familiar voice commented, next to me. A voice I did not believe I would listen in a year or so more "If I were him I would go there and make her swoon"

I turned around and there he was:

Drew Boyd.

The famous football player wanted to contribute to the cause, like many others had done since the place was opened. However, he was doing it for the wrong reasons- for publicity. Who also was so deep in the closet that he might never come out... though, I will make sure he will do it for me.

I already made one rich man fall for me and come out to the public, the queen still has many things to teach. Drew will never know what hit him. And before he knows it we would be living in his mansion happily, with wedding bells in the horizon.

I rapidly returned my gaze towards Jennifer and Trucker. He boasts like that because he thinks he will gain the respect and admiration of others. If he thinks I am not impressed, he will start doubting himself. If I play hard to get, I will become more interesting to him. If later I go to bed with him and afterwards kick him out of my bed, I will become something more of a knot on his bed and he will desire me more.

If I play my hand right he might come to me much faster...

"I think they are adorable. At least, they are honest about themselves and are not lying to everyone- so deep in the closet" I replied, not even dignifying him with a glance.

"I am not gay!" He growled, I almost smirked at how easy he is to play with and how cute his growls are "I have a fiancée, for your information"

"I never said I was talking about you" I commenetd, he suddenly shut up "Why are so defensive? Have something to hid?" This time I did turned to see him, with a raised eyebrow and a coy smile "My gay radar is perfect and when I see you it peeps like crazy. So, don't try to lie to me darling. I won't tell anyone, but I will give you an advice: break off your engagement. No one deserves to be lied like you are doing with you fiancée. If you truly care about her you better let her go. Also, are you really happy living a lie?" with that said I left him alone with his thoughts.

As planned, he was after my ass the whole night. I almost broke and let him ram his delicious cock inside my tight ass, no one has touched me since George's death. But I did not, I will not be his plaything again. And no matter how much I love my Drewie, he used to be an asshole of grade A.

He continued after me for two months, before I relented and slept with him. Though, I kciked him off my bed as soon as the deed was done- a very Brian move if I am being honest. His face of shock is one that I will never forget, I laughed msyelf to tears after he left my apartment.

Another two months passed, he broke his engagement off with his fiancée and came out as gay in National T.V. _Only_ then, I took him back and we started dating. Sex with him is truly the best! I just hope he doesn't give me too much heat for the complications he will have ahead of him. Though, I know that at the end everything will work out for his career.

But until that happens, I will enjoy the blissfully ignorant Drew and his amazing dick.


	23. Sour Tears and Kind Words

_**Author's Notes:**_

 _ **In this chapter we'll all get the answers of what really happened. How Brian, Emmet and Marilyn saw the future.**_

 _ **XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)**_

 **Emmett:**

"I believe that Brian is still not over it" Marilyn commented over the phone.

"How would you react if you found out that your husband is a demigod?" I retorted, chuckling at the memory of Brian's face when we told him how we gained the ability to have that prophecy.

You see, it all began when I started dating this hotshot. He was drop dead handsome, with his lean body, golden locks and sky blue eyes. He had an amazing voice and was such a romantic. Not to mention the sex was mind blowing. He was one of the three men I only really loved in my life, George and Drew the other other- but at the moment I didn't even knew they existed. So, to sum up, our relationship was a big deal.

However, one day, after an amazing night of passion, I woke up with a headache that could kill me and years of memories that hadn't even happened yet. My boyfriend then confessed to me that he was really a God, more specifically Apollo. He then proceeded to tell me that the Gods really exist and that they continued to live their lives, but this time blending within the society who don't believe in them anymore- but if you really looked close enough, you would notice that they were always in positions of power all over the world.

Apollo confessed that he fell in love with this kind and beautiful woman but she was married and wouldn't cheat on her husband. So, he took her husband's form and slept with her. What he didn't count on was getting her pregnant, which you can guess resulted on the birth in the Justin. After a meeting with his Oracle, who in reality is Mysterious Marilyn, he found out about the horrible future that his son would have had. So, he gave Brian and me the chance to change it... with the sole condition, not to tell Brian, who he or his son really are until the time came.

I felt wrong for keeping it from Big Bad for so long, but at the end the hilarious scene was worth it.

"Hey, Emmett... are you ok?" my friend and ex-roommate asked.

Suddenly, it was all silence. Today was the two year anniversary of George's death. No matter that I already lived through this in my head, his death will always be a sore spot for me. I smiled at the lady who handed me a bouquet of roses, after handing her some money.

"I'm not, I really don't think I'll ever be. But I am moving on, so don't worry about it" I answered, truthfully.

"I am your friend, I'll always worry" she replied, bringing a small smile into my face- I was glad that at least this time around I did not have to go through this on my own.

 **Drew:**

I came out of the bar, laughing with my teammates. Still finding it surprising how easy they accepted me for who I was. The fact that I was already taken might have helped, but still...

Though the most shocking fact was that they liked Emmett much more than my ex-fiancé. I believe that Emmy Lou won them over with his amazing cooking abilities.

"Hey Drew, isn't that your boy?" one of the guys asked me.

I looked up and there he was, my Emmy Lous crossing the street with a huge bouquet of roses on his hands. Roses I did not send for him. For a second I though that he might be cheating, but that's just something Emmett would have never done. Then I noticed his outfit, he was dressed completely in black. He never wears black, much less a whole outfit. I cursed myself, fishing out my phone to check the date.

"Damn it!" I cursed again, gaining many curious glances from my friends "It's the anniversary of his ex-fiancé's death" I explained, gaining many sympathetic looks and pats on the back.

They told me to bail on them and go comfort my boy. I did that, but I never imagined how hard it would be to see the man I love crying in front of his ex-lover's grave. However, I did not leave. He was there for me when I was still in negation and never gave up on me. Now it was my time to help him out. I just hope I am good enough for the job.


	24. New York- Part Three

**Justin:**

Many things changed since we moved to New York, mostly good but there were also many tears...

During our third year at the Big Apple, Brian finally fulfilled his plan, finally owning most of the shares of Ryder's Advertising company- which he later dubbed Kinnetick- with Ted and Cynthia by his side. One would think that after finally achieving his dream his work load would decrease. That he would stop ignoring his family and pay more attention to his sons... to me. That's the only thing that kept me going during those cold nights on my own that we spent apart. The only thing that kept me from believing my insecurities, of jealousy thinking that Brian would cheat on me... go back to his promiscuous past.

After all, he did propose to me after one year of living together. Mr. NO COMITMENT took me to Paris and London for our honeymoon! I thought that would be proof enough that I was the only man he would ever want in his life and in his bed... but after that, he stopped coming to family dinners. He stopped going to Hunter's school events. He spent many night at his office... or at least, he said he did. Who knows maybe I am as blind to my husband's infidelity as my mother was with my father's?

I didn't really care about him forgetting my birthday or our anniversary, I didn't care about being the one who reminded him about his sons' birthdays, I didn't care about swallowing my complains and seeing that marriage with my _perfect_ husband wasn't what I dreamed it would be, I didn't care because it kept the smiles on Gus and Hunter's faces. Because my sons grew up with a smile always on their faces. That is something that made me immensely happy.

However, one day I was called by Hunter's school's dean's office. My worry beat my anger at Brian when he told me to take care of it, acting as if work was more important than our son. I rapidly drove their, cursing New York's trafic under my breath. When I got there, my worst nightmares were coming true. Hunter's past caught up with him. It seems that his new teacher was one of his biological mother's dealers and he rapidly recognized Hunter as that whore's son, the one that got one of his friends in prison because he almost raped my son.

The son of a bitch ended up trying to rape my son, giving him many more traumas that he will have to deal with his psychologist. Luckily, one of his friends had forgotten something in the classsroom and got there in time to save Hunter. The police had already taken the son of a bitch into custody. The whole school board was there and apologized profoundly for the accident, promising that it will never happen again. They even gave Hunter permission to be absent from school until he was ready to come back.

I took my son back home and stayed by his side until he fell asleep. Afterwards, I arranged dates with his psychologist and found defense classes for him. So, if something like this ever happenes again he would be able to defend himself. I then tried calling Brian, but he never answered. That... that was the drop that spilled the glass.

I made sure that Hunter was still asleep and then packed Brian's stuff. I wanted him out of my home, he didn't belong there anymore. I even called Mel and asked her to prepare divorce papers. If this was what being married to Brian was, I no longer want to be his husband. My children don't need a father like that.

It broke my heart, cause Bri was my first evrything and my everything. But I also knew I deserved more... my sons deserved more.

When the bags were packed I broke down into tears, my anguished sobbs miraculously did not wake Hunter up. And I thanked God that it wasn't our day to have Gus, that will make things easier. I just wish that telling the kids will be easy.

 **Brian** :

I did not get home until midnight. I was worried about Hunter ever since the phone call we received but someone had to stay back at Kinnetick as there was too much work to do today. I also knew that Sunshine would have evrything under control, he always does. He is simply perfect like that.

I expected to be received by a sad Hunter who I had to comofrt. Our son can never conceal the sleep when he is sad and doesn't have me by his side. So, you would know my surprise when I found bags with all my clothes outside the door of our penthouse and that my keys were not working.

 _He changed the locks?_ I thought shocked, not believing what was going on. _He couldn't be kicking me out... what the hell is going on?!_

I knocked the door like a mad man and rang the door bell many times, but all I received was silence as a response. It was only when I found a white envelope inside one of my bags that I knew what was going on.

Inside the envelope there was an extensive letter with all the details about what I've been doing wrong ever since I married Justin. I felt guilt and disappointment, thinking that I had changed and was doing right by him- that I no longer was the asshole of before. I felt rage when I found out what that son of a bitch almost did to my son, making a mental note to hire the best laywers and make him face a life sentence. I felt my herat break when I found the divorce papers already signed by my husband.

This could not be happening... this must be a nightmare... I cannot be losing him again... not after what I lived in that prophecy... that damn prophecy that showed me I can't live without my Sunshine by my side.

I wanted to kick the door down and beg for his forgiveness, but I also knew he needed time. That he was suffering as much, if not more, as I was. So, I simply picked my bags and drove to Ted's apartment. He just looked at me- with my face showing how devasted I was and carrying many bags- and simply moved to let me inside. He guided me to his guest room and left me on my own, knowing how much I needed the silence right now.

That night I cried until I fell asleep for the first time since the day I received the prophecy, promising to myself that I was going to win my family back no matter the cost.


	25. Epilogue

**Justin:**

Unluckily, for me when I decided to part ways with Brian I did not calculate the fact that even though I no longer want us to be married he still is my boss. So, when he called me up to his office I could not do anything but obey. Surprisingly, he wasn't he wasn't behind a desk with papers everywhere. If anything he was prepared to leave.

 _Of course, he wouldn't care about our impeding divorce and would go to a business trip. It's seems that's all he knows to do_. I scoffed inside my head.

"Sunshine, first of all, how is Hunter?" He asked, acting as if he really was concerned about the boy he adopted.

"Better, but he still has nightmares" I answered "But you don't really care now, do you?" I added, simply to be mean.

"You know I do" he replied, looking pained by my comment "Sunshine, I am so sorry for everything I made you go through... For what I made our kids go through. I know I have no forgiveness but I want you to give me a second change, if you still want the divorce in a month I'll sign the papers. But you need to know that I did not cheat on you. Since the day I saw your photo in Ryder's office I did not touch any other man, in any way. You have to believe that"

No matter my grudges against Brian, one thing will always stay the same: Bri is no lair.

"I believe you" I replied "I will give you another change" I sighed and rapidly added "Only for the kids. They deserve to have both pair of parents together"

"Thanks" he sighed, softly- smiplying as if his reason of living was back.

After that he left. During that month he wasn't in New York, but he texed and called constantly. Even skyped every night, so he could se our pretty faces... or at least, that's what he said. I then found out that he donated a large amount of money to Hunter's school so their security will be much better- no other accident like the one that hunter suffered will happened again-, he contacted Hunter's physiologist for weekly updates and the same with Hunter's self defense teacher.

He even bought me a car and renovated my art studio, for the birthdays he lost, he claimed. He also contacted with a good New York publishing with the idea of selling Rage, the comic Hunter and I have been working on ever since the day we met. That's for the anniversary he missed. He even said that for this year's anniversary he had a big surprise for us.

For the first time in almost two years I felt loved again. Felt that I had my partner backing me up, that someone was listening to me and cared about how my day went. But... for how long will this continue?

Bri was the same way when we began dating, but after we got married he was so inversed in work that it seemed like I didn't exists. Right now he was in a work trip, FOR A WHOLE MONTH! The same month he asked me for, to show me that he changed. He kept sending me mixed signals, which was very confusing. I didn't know what to do anymore...

It wasn't until I heard that Kinnetick lost a couple of clients that I found out what Brian was really doing this month.

 _ **"Ted! What's this about Kinnetick losing two clients?" I had asked Gus' godfather, after I had barged in his office.**_

 _ **"Well, most clients understood that Brian took a hiatus month for family troubles. But those twp weren't happy with Cynthia and I in charge of everything and they decided to break their contracts with us" he has replied, freezing me on the spot.**_

 _ **"What do you mean by 'a haitus month'? Then, where the hell has he been all this time?!" I had yelled, not liking at all being out of loop.**_

 _ **"He didn't tell you? Of course, he didn't tell you" Ted has scoffed "After you asked for the divorce he was so desperate to make things right that work was the last thing he thought about. He left everything to us and flew to Pittsburgh to hunt down all the friends the bitch of Hunter's biological mother has and her little boyfriend she almost pimped Hunter to. Of course, with the help of the police. He just needed to make sure his family would never suffer like that ever again"**_

Ted's words made me cry, they made me feel like the worst shit out there. When Brian came back form Pittsburgh I let him back into the penthouse and stopped talking about a divorce. But I still made sure that he knew he wasn't completely forgiven. Brian knew that and made his best to gain back my trust. With time he proved that my leap of faith was the right choice.

He started to come to Hunter's school events. He no longer forgot about the special days and was there with me to organize the celebrations. He made me feel that I had a say in this family, that my voice was heard and not ignored like before. He made me feel so loved that I could burst with happiness. It wasn't until our anniversary that I finally forgave him 100%.

He surprised me with a two weeks vacations for both of us, to Paris and London- to relive our honeymoon. I was so moved by that grand gesture that I had no other choice but to forgive him. After all, he made it right by me.

After that, anotrher year went by. Ted and Blake got married. Gus turned four and Hunter fourteen. Brian and I celebrated our third year anniversary. I graduated from college. And we decided to move back to Pittsburgh. Leaving Cynthia in charge of the New York branch. Ted, Blake and the girls moved back with us. After all, Pittsburgh is very important and special for us. We already had our adventure in the big city. Now... now we were going back home.

Daphne and Chris still had one more year to go, but from what I've hear they decided to stay in New York for now. Chris liked the city a lot and wants to work there for a while. Also, Daphne might be finishing pre-medecine but she still has a few years before he graduates as a doctor. Though, I believe they will be coming to Pittsburgh for a wedding. My sources- Emmett- tell me that Chris is planning on proposing soon.

To sum up, in these last four years there were fights, tears and troubles. But this mismatched and broken group made it through each setback together... as a family.

Because that's what we are.


End file.
